Broken
by vaaalentizzle
Summary: Leiko is a 14 year old girl who has gone through it all and is ready to end it but will a certain wolf be able to change her mind when another incident almost pushes Leiko over that edge. R&R please. Embry/OC
1. Preface

Preface

_A/N: This is my first fanfiction and this was on my mind for the longest and i didn't want to lose it so i started this on. But i don't have many reviews. Please if you read review.(: Thank you(:_

_Disclaimer: I sadly dont own twilight but i wish i owned Embry(;_

My name is Leiko, I had lived in Hawaii all my life and I loved it. It was sunny, the water was clear, and there was always a nice breeze. It was my world out here and I never wanted to leave. Well my world came crashing down all around me when my parents told me we were moving to some dumb town called La Push. I mean come one, La Push? They couldn't come up with a less stupid name. When my parents told me this I was fuming; they couldn't take me away from my home, I belonged here. I also knew I had no choice. So I cried, packed, and cried some more.

I would never let anyone see me cry though. I was considered the shy girl with an attitude. At school I sat with my one other friend and always stayed quiet unless I was spoken to, but if anybody dared cross me I blew up like a bomb. I couldn't stand people with attitude or pussies. If I didn't mention before I have a slight bipolar disorder. Don't get me wrong though, the only reason people don't bother me is because I'm practically the tallest girl at the school and I have a killer mouth but I couldn't hurt a fly. I'm probably the weakest girl ever.

I am about 5'7-8 and I am the skinniest tall girl at the school. I have honey colored skin, because I am Hawaiian, long thick black hair down to my waist. I have almost gray eyes with blue and green around the pupil. Everyone always tells me how pretty my eyes are but I just ignore them. I've always been the outcast with my friends. They were all short and beautiful and I was the dork that had braces and always had a book with me. The guys never talked to me but it didn't bother me. All I ever saw was heart break with my friends and I didn't trust anybody so I never talked to guys. I guess I had some force field around me that repelled guys. Oh well. I'll have to give it all up, my only friend, my perfect school, and my lovely Hawaii.

My sister, Maya, on the other hand was not as upset. She wasn't as attached to our home as I was. She would just be in her room all the time listening to music and on her computer. She was so annoying. I couldn't stand her so I hardly ever talked to her. Barely knew what she sounded like really.

We left the day I packed and I knew I may never be going back. I knew I had to start a new life, I just wondered if I would survive long enough to do it.

_Well thats the first chapter. I just wanted to introduce you to here and her life on Hawaii. Okay well thank you for reading. Please review(:_

_-Miranda_


	2. Chapter One

_Okay so here is the first chapter. Just to tell you this chapter contains rape and abuse hence the M rating. thats mainly the reason its rated M so im sorry to all of you lovely people who like lemon but maybe if you stay around long enough you'll get a little lemon! Well yeah here you go!_

_Disclaimer: i still do not own twilight. but ENJOY(:_

I watched as the plane flew over the ocean and wished that it would just come crashing down into the bottomless water, ending this nightmare that never seemed to end. Of course that never happened. The almost eight hour flight went by without a panic, well I had blown up on people like four times but that's my bipolar disorder acting up.

When we landed it was cold and pouring rain . . . I knew I would hate it, I ALREADY hated it. Our new house sucked ass, I had my own room but it was the smallest in the house even though I was the tallest out of everyone, even my dad. My family didn't really see me anymore. They only cared about Maya and everything she did. Whenever I got anything good it was irrelevant to Maya. Soon enough they just started ignoring me all together, only talking to me when they yelled or to inform me of something did. I hated my parents, especially my dad. He made everything seem okay, he agreed with my mom on everything involving me and my punishments when if I did nothing wrong.

I dreaded the night, I knew at any minute I wouldn't be alone. As if on cue my 'father' creeped into my room after everyone was sleep. He had that evil smile on his face that made my skin crawl. He lifted up my covers and lay down. I knew what was coming next and I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. I felt his hand come over to my breast and squeeze; I whimpered even though it wasn't a surprise. I knew he needed a release since mom wasn't giving him any, I just wished it didn't have to be me.

This started when I was 10 and I was now 14. Almost every day for four years he violated me, he took my innocence and my trust. I trusted no one in my family, at school, not even my only friend. I just wanted to die because I knew no one would truly miss me.

"You know I told you not to make a noise. You know what would happen and you don't want that do you?" He threated biting my neck. He always threatened to kill me but I didn't care, I wanted to die; it would be better than living in this hell hole.

He moved his hand down my body and I'm sure he knew I was shaking but didn't care. He just wanted to rape me and get it over with. He moved to the hem of my shirt and started lifting it up, my breathing hitched as he pulled it over my head and turned me on my back. He held his body on top of mine as he moved to my pajama shorts and pulled them over my ankles. The tears were blurring my vision and I was thankful because I wouldn't have to see what came next. He crawled back and yanked me down by my hair. He pushed me on the floor and made me get on my knees.

He pulled his length out of his pants and when I didn't react fast enough he slapped me across the face. The tears instantly started pouring down my face and I took his length in my mouth. I hated when he made me do this because it was never good enough for him so I always got hit. He made me swallow every ounce of it that came out and if I threw up he'd punch me in the stomach multiple times. Thank god I didn't because I couldn't bare anything else that would come my way.

After he yanked me up by my hair and violated me again. I knew that my body would react differently than my mind would. My mind hated this in every way and I wanted it to end but my body would always orgasm but it never felt good. It caused more pain to pulse through my body and my breathing to stop. It took me forever to remember how to breathe again. When he finally came he collapsed on top of me and I couldn't breathe again. He lay there for about an hour as I silently cried. When he finally got up he threw my clothes as me, gave me a warning slap and left. I didn't put my clothes back on, I just laid there and cried myself to sleep.

I expected the nightmares that always came but they didn't this time. I dreamed of my laying in the woods and a wolf standing above me almost smiling. I was sleep and I looked almost pained. I had tear stains on my face. The wolf was suddenly a human and he seemed to be enjoying the sight of me sad and alone, a broken me. He was tall, big built and very tanned. He had a strange tattoo of a wolf running on his left peck. He started reaching down when my alarm clock started going off.

I woke up panting, with tears in my eyes. What did the dream mean? Did the stranger want to help? Why was I in the woods? It didn't matter I would never meet the stranger thank god.

I got up and heading to the restroom. Of course everyone had left to do whatever while I stayed home and had no life, not that I cared, I didn't want a life.

When I got to the restroom I closed the door and got the lighter I hid. I lit it up and watched as the flame flickered back and forth. I watched for about a minute before I turned it off and turned the metal on my arm. It sizzled and burned like hell but it was the way I released my anger and depression. I lifted it off after it cooled and I had a circular burn on my arm. I did this regularly while nobody was home so I had a couple dozen burns. I had picked up several bad habits to deal with my pain. I burned, cut, and starved myself. I hated myself for letting this go on, not stopping it. It was my fault and I had to deal with it.

After I did finish my shower and stuff I went back to my room. I had two large bruises on my cheek and eye. I covered it with concealer and got dressed. I was used to the morning after. I dealt with the pain and the humility and put on my best poker face. I had grown excellent at concealing my feelings. I decided to walk around this stupid reservation and look around. The doom and gloom of the state was really bringing me down but I kept my head up and walked down the street.

I had walked about two miles when I heard a car coming up in the distance. I walked to the side of the road to let it pass. When it passed me it hit a puddle that I was walking by, splashing all over me.

The car instantly sped to a stop as I tried to stop my growing anger for whoever the dumb fuck was that was driving the car. I felt my concealer dripping off my face but I was too angry to care.

I walked up to the opening door at let my anger out.

"What the fuck is your problem huh? You see a kid walking so you soak them with your ugly ass car? I've been through too much to deal with fuckers like you!" I screamed while walking up to the car. Boy, did I not expect what was waiting inside that car.

He was a tall, muscular, tan man with longish hair that hung just slightly over his eyes. He was beautiful that was true but my bipolar side didn't care at the moment.

When he saw me his eyes got wide and he took in a sharp breath. Hes eyes gazed at me and I wondered what the hell his problem was. He had an adoring look on his face it was annoying the fuck out of me.

"What happened to your face?" He asked shocked.

I touched my face and realized all the concealer had dripped off and my hand sized purplish black bruises were showing. I didn't care though, he was gonna answer my question before I even cared about his.

"NO! What the fuck is your problem? Didn't you see me walking here?" I screamed in his face.

He didn't look mad, he looked more loving. I was seriously about to slap that dumb ass look off his face. Suddenly he took a quick deep breathe and his eyes got angry and he tensed up. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He was worse than me. He surprised me with what he said next.

"Get in!" He said more pleading than demanding.

"What? NO! Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed.

"Please get in the car and keep your voice down. Please." He pleaded up to me. I knew there was something bad out there and I wasn't sure what it was but I got in the back trying to stay as far away as I could from him, I didn't trust this idiot but I knew it would be better than going home.

"Where are we going?" I asked a little frightened now.

"I'm taking you to my house." He said more calmly.

When he said that I thought back to last night and I knew what would happen when I got there. I knew I was only good as a play toy but not to everyone. I had hit a lower low than I thought was possible. I stayed quiet the whole way planning what I would do when the car stopped. I was going to run into the woods, deep into the woods. Where no one could find me. I would end it there, no one else could hurt me other than myself. And I was going to hurt myself for the last time today.

When we stopped outside a small house I opened the door and ran into the woods. I heard him calling to me but I didn't care. I just kept running and running. A wolf howled in the distance so I sped up, I stopped when I got to a small river, I had the perfect idea on how to end it.

_And there goes the first chapter. As you can see Leiko is a very paranoid fourteen year old lol next chapter is going to have WAY more info. Thank you for reading and please review(:_

_-Miranda_


	3. Chapter Two

_A/N: And Wa-La Here is chapter two! Sorry it took so long to write, I had church camp then band camp I was worn out lol but i did it(: i hope you ENJOY(:_

_disclaimer: i STILL dont own twilight aha :P_

I looked at the little river. It was flowing really fast for such a small river. It was still big enough for me to fit though. I took the razor that I always kept with me out of my pocket. I looked at it for a few seconds then brought it to my arm. I started cutting parallel to the length of my arm, hoping I would bleed to death quickly then my body would flow down the river; I didn't deserve a painless death.

I was almost to my elbow when something flashed out of the corner of my eye. I froze for an instant then the severe pain coursed through my body and I fell to the floor half in the river. I was still completely aware of everything around me.

Something flashed out if the corner of my eye again. I lifted my head off the ground to see a very pale woman coming out of the trees. She had the reddest eyes I'd ever seen but I guessed they were just ugly contacts. She had brown hair down her back and it had sticks and leaves in it. She was filthy but still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was just looking at me with a look I've seen all my life, pure evil.

She sniffed the air and froze, an evil smile stretching across her face. She disappeared and a millisecond later she was a few feet away from me.

"You know you smell absolutely delicious." She hissed.

I couldn't bring myself to words. What did she mean I _smelled_ delicious? Was she some psycho cannibal? She was inching closer to me, every step she took I moved back getting more and more in the fast flowing river. I went to put my foot down in the water but it was too deep so I had keep myself on the land.

She was two steps away from me when she froze and looked to her left. Her evil smile, which had vanished, was back and bigger than ever.

"I see you've come to save this pathetic little human."

Was she talking to me? She couldn't have been because I was the human in trouble. I didn't care who she was talking to as long as she left me the fuck alone. I looked at my still bleeding arm and the pain that had subconsciously subsided came back worse than before.

I sucked in air through my teeth and her attention turned back to me, just fucking great.

I looked to where she was talking and a huge, and I mean HUGE, wolf came out growling. It was actually kind of cute in a scares the shit out of you way. It was gray with black spots. Its long thin face had the biggest most beautiful eyes I've seen on an animal. They were big and brown and they had such a depth it made my head spin.

Well actually it was the lack of blood that was making my head spin. My vision was getting hazy and I was hoping I was dying.

I saw the wolf pounce on the woman and heard a tearing and scream and what sounded like growls from multiple wolves. Suddenly I was being swooped up in warm arms and blood was dripping down from my arm. I used my other arm to swat at the arms and tried to struggle but I just couldn't move. So I stayed motionless in the arms as I slowly slipped unconscious.

I had the same dream of the man with the wolf tattoo running on his peck and me lying on the forest floor. This time I was bleeding from my arm as he just stood over me watching as I lay motionless. The dream seemed short. Just a look, a smirk and me.

I awoke from my dream in a strange house. I was in some sort of study with walls of books and a desk with a computer. I had no idea where I was and I went into a panic. I got up as fast as I could but the pain from my stitched arm hit me and I fell to the floor. I lay there gasping for air and trying my best to find a way out of there. Suddenly I heard a man's voice.

"She's in a panic! Get her before she has a panic attack!" He screamed. It was probably too late for that.

Suddenly a pale, blonde man appeared and rushed to my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a rush.

I started scooting away from the stranger. Where was I? What happened today? Exactly how long was I out? I need to get the hell out of here. I tried to get up but when I stood up my knees wobbled and I started to fall. I was waiting to hit the floor but I never did. I was scooped up into a pair of too familiar arms. I looked up to see who the arms belonged to and I was surprised to see the asshole from the car. I expected to get angry but I felt too comforted to actually scream.

He was staring at me and his eyes looked strangely familiar. I couldn't exactly remember where I had seen those eyes and it was killing me to remember. Then I saw the emotion behind the eyes and it was sadness, disappointment, and a hit of joy.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I couldn't speak, a small whimper just escaped my lips and I couldn't help but feel disappointed with myself, like I hurt him so deeply. As if he would have been incomplete without me.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay." He smiled and hugged me close to him still in his arms.

Then I remembered I was still in a stranger's house, and a strange but beautiful older man was holding me like he was in love with me or something.

"P-put me down." I stuttered.

He set me on my feet and when I almost fell again I grabbed onto his too warm arms.

"What's your name little one?" The blonde head said.

Little one, seriously? Come on I know I look about 16. Well I'm just going to put up with it for now.

"Leiko; now can you please tell me what's going on?" I said through a dry throat, still holding onto the stranger.

"Embry can you take her back to your place, Jaspers not reacting well to her blood?" He said obviously not to me.

"Sure Carlisle." Embry said lowly.

I was NOT going back to someone's house I ran away from in the first place. But in the back of my head a small voice was telling me to go, that I would be safer there than anywhere else. For once in my horrible life I sided with the small voice in my head hoping it would be right.

Embry scooped me up in his arms again this time without me swatting at him. He took me to his car and helped me into the passenger seat of his car. I wasn't comfortable being so close to him in the little space of the car. I found myself slowly creeping to the door to gain space from him.

I watched him the whole way there, him never looking at me. His facial expressions were always changing though. I knew he was thinking about something very painful then relieving then he was just thinking, about everything most likely.

My heart ached, I felt horrible inside for putting a stranger in this kind of distress. Maybe every guy on the earth wasn't horrible. I tried to convince myself of this all on the way there but a loud voice in my head was screaming I was wrong and I couldn't trust anyone. That small voice in the back of my head was just insisting I trust this guy, that I will be the best decision I make. I would choose the small voice.

When we stopped at the small house we stopped at before he hesitated. He turned to me and before he could speak I interrupted.

"I'm sorry." I practically screamed.

His face showed that he was taken aback. He calmed down quickly though and responded finally.

"There's no need to be sorry." He paused. "Can I ask you something though?"

I hesitated not sure exactly what he was going to say. My heart skipped a beat then went from 0 to 60.

"S-sure." I finally replied.

"Well, back there in the forest, why did you . . . cut your arm like that? You had so many cuts and burns Carlisle was taken by surprise."

I should've known that by me not dying I would have to answer questions, might as well start now.

"Ummm, I Uh, I don't exactly know how to explain it." I told truthfully.

"Just try your best, it's okay." He said leaning closer to me.

"Okay well after I ran off from the car, I decided to um kill myself." I said pausing to see what he would do. His face had a pained expression on it but he looked as though he wanted me to continue so I did.

"Well I cut all the way up my arm," I said while showing him my stitched my arm. "But then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and stopped. The pain grew too much and I fell in the river." I then realized my clothes were still wet and bloody. I continued on though. "This girl started walking out of the forest with really red eyes and she said I smelled good and I thought maybe she was some kind of cannibal. I started scooting back but the river was too deep. It's like she could teleport. She would disappear then she's closer to me all in the same second. But then this beautiful gray wolf with black spots came out and I guess he like attacked her." When I thought about the wolf I remembered his eyes and it clicked it my head, Embry's eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes, could they be Embry's? Is it possible that Embry was the wolf? No it couldn't be. But how did he find me? I had to ask. "How did you find me?" I blurted out.

His face went into shock then he went into thought.

"We should probably get you inside, you look cold." He said obviously changing the subject, but I really wanted to know the answer and I would get an answer.

"No I'm fine just how did you find me?" I said bringing back the subject.

"Look can we discuss that later?" He asked.

Ugh man why couldn't he just tell me now, but I guess it's the least I could do. But I wasn't giving up, I'm getting the answer whether he likes it or not.

I got out of the car not answering and walked to his door. He got out of his car quickly, I'm guessing to make sure I don't run off again, and led me to the house. Right before we got to the porch a strong wind blew and I got a bad case of the chills. I was really soaked.

He put his arm around my shoulders and he was so warm it spread through my body and instantly warmed me. He was like a heater, so warm, how did that much warmth get into a person?

When we got inside it was quiet and warm, very homie. He led me up a small flight of stairs to a little room and I felt my body tense up. He must have felt it to because he looked at me with a questioningly look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um, n-nothing." I said still not moving.

"Are you sure? If something's wrong you can tell me."

"Why are we going in your room?" I half whisper, half whimper.

"To get you some warm clothes. What's wrong?" He sounds desperately worried to find out.

I don't say anything. I can't find the words to tell this stranger what has been happening every night to me for four years. I just slowly inch my way into his room while he is still standing behind dumbfounded.

I find my way to a small chair in the corner and just sat there and stared at my hands in my lap. They were blood stained and dirty. I looked up at my arms and my left arm was stitched all the way up to the crease in my arm. I continued on to look at my ruined gray V-neck. I looked at my black skinny jeans, they had a huge rip on the side. All and all these clothes were trash.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, but Embry quickly calmed me by grabbing my hand and just stroking it. The warmness of his touch did make me calm.

When I finally looked up at him he had a soft smile in his face and I couldn't help but smile myself but I quickly caught myself and looked back down at my hands.

I looked up to see him placing clothes on the bed. I was filthy and I wanted to take a shower but I remember I had no underwear. I looked at his bedside table and sure enough there was a clock. It read 2:15; I had been out the whole day. I'm sure no one in my family was worried though. Well maybe my dad but not for the reason a real father should be worried.

"Do you mind if you take me back to my house?" I said after a while of quiet.

"Um, sure." He said sounding hurt.

"I need to get some clothes so I can take a shower." I said making sure he knew I was NOT staying in that house.

"Oh." He said with a smile threating to creep onto his face.

"When do you wanna go?"

"As soon as possible, I want to beat my family."

"Don't you want to explain why you aren't going to be home for a while?"

"They won't care." I said under my breath making sure he wouldn't hear me.

"Why?"

What? How did he hear me? I barely said it loud enough for me to hear.

"W-well, my family doesn't care much for me." I left it simple.

"Oh. I know that feeling." He sighed.

He did? He seems like one of those guys with the perfect family and plenty of friends. I left it at that as I got up and made my way back to his car. He followed close behind me and met me at the door. Before we went out he put his arm around me keeping me warm from the outside.

I told him the way to my house and we got there in less than 10 minutes. I quickly went into my house and grabbed all my clothes and put them in the huge suitcase Embry brought with him before we left. All my clothes fit in and I brought my toiletries and a little bracelet I got from Hawaii before I left. It had my name in cursive on it and beautiful plumerias of all colors.

When I had everything packed I tried to move the humongous suitcase but it wouldn't budge so I ran to the front door and waved for Embry to come help me. When I led him through the house he look awed by its huge size.

"WOAH!" He said.

I just looked at him and a little giggled escaped my lips. Wow I haven't giggled in forever. Well my house was nice but I wasn't too crazy about it.

"Why do you want to leave and go to my dump?" He asked more serious.

"Look I've had a hard life and this house isn't the best for me okay?" I whispered.

When we got to my room I heard his gasp and I knew it was because of the size. My room was small and my bed took up most of the space, he was having trouble fitting in. Without words, he picked up the suitcase and I led him back out of the house.

The ride to his house was a little more awkward so when we stopped I quickly got out of the car and walked to the porch waiting for him to open the door. When he finally did I asked where the bathroom is and he led me there giving me towels to take a shower.

His bathroom was pretty small and I made sure it had a lock on the door, just to be safe. I turned on the hot water and let it soothe my cold skin. I wet my hair and watched as the hot water made all the dirt flow out of my hair. My arm was still sore so it took me a little longer than it should have to get washed up. By the time I was finished the hot water was starting to cool. When I got out my put my wet hair into a tight bun and put the clothes Embry laid out for me on. It smelled like him which I found oddly comforting.

I walked across the hall into his room and found him snoring on his bed. I couldn't help but smile to myself and stare for a little while. When I finally snapped out of my little trance I looked around his room. I was actually pretty nice. There was one large open window on the far side of his room with a wooden desk underneath it. His closet was on the other end of his room with the chair that I sat in next to it.

A large breeze blew in through the window and I got cold again so I quietly walked to his closet and found a nice pull over jacket. It was gray and had a wolf pack running across the bottom. I put it on and it hung to mid thigh, I smirked a little and walked down stairs. I saw his iPod laying there and couldn't help myself. I looked at what songs he had and was surprised to see mostly classical music. I started listening to When The Love Falls by Yiruma. I lay down on the couch and felt myself drifting to sleep.

The dream I knew would come was different this time. The man was the same and me lying on the forest floor but Embry was standing on the other side of me. The man and him were growling at each other? The strange man started reaching down but Embry yelled something that I didn't quite understand. Suddenly there were two wolves standing on either side of me. One was the wolf from the first dream, a tan wolf with brown running down its nose and the other was . . . the one from the woods. It was where Embry was and it was looking down at me with those big brown eyes.

I suddenly awoke then to see eight giant guys standing over me. I screamed and Embry ran down the stairs, looking as if he had just woken up himself and told the guys to back off. Man this house was full of surprises.

_So there is chapter two. I hope you liked it, and review please even to just tell me you are reading aha(: thank you for reading :D chapter three is going to be in embrys pov(;_

_-Miranda_


	4. Chapter Three

Okay so heres chapter three/four xD sorry it took sooo long i have school and marching band (colorguard) practice :P so this is EMBRYS POV of meeting Leiko(; but this is only like part one of it lol

disclaimer. STILL dont own twilight XD

* * *

"God, why do Brady and Collin get on my nerves so much?" I said out loud as sped down a street I had never seen before. As I thought back to a while ago I felt my annoyance level sky rocket.

*One Hour Ago*

I walked into Sam's house for the pack meeting we were having. I saw the usual people there; Jacob, Sam, Seth, Leah, Jared, Quil and the annoying brothers Brady and Collin. Okay so they weren't really brothers but they sure as hell acted like it. I was a really patient, and calm guy but they just got my blood boiling. Today, I guess, was my breaking point.

So as I was saying, I walked into Sam's house and everybody was there. We started talking about regular stuff like how everyone's imprints (people who had an imprint) were doing. I couldn't help but feel angry like I just wanted to be needed. I pushed that aside though. Then I thought about how Quil had imprinted on a kid. I'm a very respectful guy but it would suck having a kid as an imprint. Like come on, what can you do with a kid?

Then we started getting into more important info. The Cullen's told us about smelling a different wolfs sent and asked if there were any new phases but as far as we knew there weren't. So we had to be on patrols extra now and try and find this new wolf. Great more times my mom has to yell at me for sneaking out.

Now to the part where Brady and Collin made me mad; we were just hanging out at Sam's with Quil, Jared, Seth and Leah on patrol, so whoopee Brady, Collin, Sam and I were left.

We were just hanging out watching tv when Collin had to go and open his trap.

"So Embry, have you gotten a girl yet?" He asked as he laughed hysterically with Brady.

"Fuck. Off. Collin." I said slowly.

"Awww come on, it's all good since everyone knows you can't get laid." Brady added in.

I just growled in response not wanting to waste my breath. The rest was a blur and Collin mentioned something about my mom and I had him pinned up against the wall by his neck.

"What are you gonna do, hit me?" He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Fuck you." I said.

"I'm saving that for your soul mate." He tested me. I knew he meant when I imprinted, even though the chances were slim to known I would imprint I still started seeing red that he'd even mention that. I socked him one good time in his jaw and stormed out. That's how I ended up here on this little deserted dirt road.

I was starting to wonder why I even went down this road to begin with. Sure I knew my way home but I could've taken the way I always take. I was just driving and ended up here. I was kind of getting annoyed with the fact that I didn't just drive right home.

Before I could think about it anymore I saw a random girl walking in the middle of the street. I knew she saw or heard me because she started moving to the side of the road. I was driving a little too fast and didn't have time to move before I hit a puddle just as I was passing her. She stopped and I could tell she was happy. So I stopped to see if she was okay and she started walking over to the car.

I opened the door so I could apologize but the wind from my door blew her scent in towards me and she smelt of peach and lavender. The smell coursed through my body and boy did I love it. I heard her yelling so I listened to what she was saying.

"What the fuck is your problem huh? You see a kid walking so you soak them with your ugly ass car? I've been through too much to deal with fuckers like you!"

Wow she was angry but her voice still sounded like a song. Then she walked in front of my car and her beauty knocked me speechless. She looked about 16. As I skimmed over her features I started at her toes quickly taking her in before she could notice. She was really tall and skinny, her knees didn't even touch. She was developed which was always a good thing. She looked like an islander, maybe Samoan or Hawaiian. When I got to her face I noticed a light layer of makeup dripping off from the water and two HUGE bruises becoming exposed. My eyes grew wide in shock. Who the fuck would do that to such a precious girl; she was to be cherished not hit.

"What happened to your face?" I asked truly shocked and horrified.

She touched her face and I'm sure she realized the makeup was long gone showing those monster sized bruises. Her face turned to pure anger again though.

"NO! What the fuck is your problem? Didn't you see me walking here?" She yelled in my face and I knew I royally screwed up. I was thinking about what to say but then I smelled the familiar scent of a vampire and I started seeing red.

I couldn't help but tense up thinking about how I was going to get her out of here and keep her calm, or get her to calm down.

I looked at her face and it looked confused, must have been the mood swing.

"Get in!" I said calmly hoping I could just get her out of here.

I could tell I still caught her by surprise and angered her because next she screamed.

"What? NO! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Please get in the car and keep your voice down. Please." I practically begged. I tried looking at her but my eyes kept straying to the forest behind her and I'm sure she realized what I meant.

She didn't say anything to me; she just got in the back of the car and shrunk down. I could tell she was scared but I needed to get her out of here, hopefully she would just trust me.

"Where are we going?" She asked with fear obvious in her tone.

"I'm taking you to my house." I said calmly trying my best to calm her down.

I could hear her heartbeat speed up in the back and I could tell she was tense. Man I royally screwed up. I'll just explain everything when I get to my house and everything will be fine.

We were driving for about ten minutes when we pulled up to my house. She had been quiet the whole way and her breathing was horrible. When I stopped the car I planned to tell her something to explain why she was here but she took off out of the car in the woods. I'm heart stopped as everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I ran out of the car and stopped at the edge of the forest calling for her hoping she would stop but she never did.

I ran into the forest ripping my shorts off the best I could without tearing them and phased. I howled as loud as I could to tell the rest of the pack to come. Everybody came and I instantly filled them in on what happened and why I needed their help.

Sam told us to find her as soon as possible seeing as I smelled a vampire nearby.

I took off by myself running as fast as I could to find her. I sniffed the air hoping to find the trail she went on but didn't have much luck in the beginning. After about 5 minutes of searching I found the scent and told them to follow me.

I froze before I reached the river she was by. There was a vampire a foot away from the precious treasure in the river. I saw blood and I was sure if I was in human form a giant wolf would have come out.

I couldn't help the growl that came out of my mouth. I saw the hideous vampire turn her head.

"I see you've come to save this pathetic little human."

Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic. I walked out of the forest and looked at her in the river. She was terrified and annoyed? Only she could be annoyed in a situation like this. I growled again, a little louder this time, but I saw the vampires focus was back on her. I couldn't help what happened next. I launched myself at the blood sucker taking her down and biting her limbs off. Her screams filled the air and I heard Sam's voice telling me he would finish it and to get the girl.

I phased back and put on my pants running over to her. She wasn't unconscious; she was just lying there trying to stay awake. I picked her up and saw how horrible her arm actually looked. There was so much blood it was dripping from her arm down to my arm. I felt her hitting me trying to loosen my grip on her but it didn't happen. Soon enough she fell unconscious and I rushed to get her help. Of course the only place I could think of was Carlisle's.

I ran as fast as I could to get there. When I smelled the familiar, revolting smell of vampire I knew I was close. I busted through the door screaming for Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"You have to help her." I screamed.

"Here let me have her." He said reaching his arms out.

I hesitated, not sure but then I handed her over thinking this was the best option. He was upstairs in the blink of an eye and I followed right behind. He set her down on the table and took out everything he needed. He cleaned up the dry blood on her arm and stopped the bleeding that was still happening. He started stitching up her arm and I couldn't look. It was sad to see that. Could I have caused her to try and commit suicide? I was a failure. Right when I get an imprint they try to kill themself. I walked out if the room to let him finish and focus on my thoughts. I walked into the living room with the rest of the Cullen's and just sat there. I can't believe I did this. She would hate me forever now. Man I'm such a failure. I repeated to myself.

"You didn't do anything wrong you know." Edward said.

I looked up at him; he was still reading his book.

"How do you know?" I glared at him.

"I can read every mind in here, including hers." He said nodding his head upstairs.

"Okay?" I asked wondering what his point was.

"Well she has a lot of issues; Issues that you need to comfort her on."

"Like what?" I asked interested now.

"It's not for me to tell you. She has to confide in you."

Great now he was keeping secrets. How am I going to get her to confide in me?

"Embry, can you come up here?" Carlisle called from upstairs.

My heart was pounding while I walked up the stairs. Did she make it? How much blood did she lose? Is she awake?

I walked into the room and saw her still lying there on the table with her arm all stitched up. It was a haunting site to see.

"Look at this Embry." He said calmly, picking up her arm.

I looked and saw all kinds of cuts and burns on her wrist.

"She's done this before?" I asked, pained.

"Yes, but not to as major as now."

I walked closer to her and examined her arm closer. There was at least a hundred clearly visible scars and I saw a hint of a few that were healing. So the good thing is it wasn't my fault, the bad thing is she is extremely troubled.

Carlisle and I talked for a while then we decided to go back downstairs. I listening to my iPod when I heard a loud thud from upstairs and Jasper yelled.

"She's in a panic! Get her before she has a panic attack!"

* * *

SO theres the chapter. lol hope you enjoyed(: review and recommend if you can(;


	5. Chapter Four

_so yeah i know its been FOREVER since i added any new chapter but i had marching band practice and we barely had our last competion yesterday so i will have more time to right(= _

_yayy(; well thats until winterguard but anyway on with the story :D_

Carlisle ran up there as I collected myself to actually see her. She would be mad, I know, I was just hoping she wouldn't run off again. I hurried up there and stood at the door. She was crawling away from Carlisle, scared out of her mind. I saw her try to get up but her legs were weak and she started to fall. My instincts took over and I went and scooped her up so she wouldn't fall. Her eyes were closed tight braced for the fall. She opened her eyes and looked at me; her expression was one that surprised me – comfort. Not the angry and annoyance I was expecting. She just stayed in my arms staring up at me. She was study my face as I looked down at her. I was disappointed, it was obvious, but I couldn't help but feel happy. Not about the fact that I almost lost her, but about the fact that she was alright after everything. I had to know one thing, WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH HER MIND? I was still hurt though, she didn't know me, that was obvious, but what about everybody else?

"What were you thinking?" I whispered to her.

She went to speak but a small whimper took its place.

I smiled, "It doesn't matter as long as you're okay?" I pulled her close to me in a hug.

"P-put me down." She stuttered

I slowly set her down, and she grabbed onto my arms. It was quiet for a few seconds. Then Carlisle spoke.

"What's your name little one?"

"Leiko; now can you please tell me what's going on?" She whimpered.

"Embry, can you take her back to your place, Jaspers not reacting well to her blood." He asked me.

I looked down at her small body holding onto my arm. She was so beautiful, so fragile, how could I not want to want to protect her in anyway.

"Sure Carlisle." I agreed. I looked down at her again; I could tell she was thinking. When her face seemed to calm, I slowly scooped her into my arms, which she didn't swat away.

I made my way down to my car and helped her into the passenger seat. I slowly walked to the other side of the car, absorbed in thoughts of how this is going play out. I got in and saw she was practically glued to the door; what was wrong?

I turned on the car and drove, still absorbed in my thoughts. What if I had lost her? How would my life go on? Would I find another imprint? Would I find another imprint? Would I have gone crazy, killed myself? She didn't die though. She's with me right now. I can hear her breathing, her heartbeat, she's real and I'm thankful. I felt her eyes burning into me. I didn't dare look at her. The rest of the way there I was just lost in my thoughts of the past, the present, and hopefully, our future.

When we finally pulled up, I turned off the car and let out a breath I had been holding for a while. I guess I was relieved she had actually stayed in the car this time.

I turned to speak to her.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out.

I blinked. She was apologizing for what? I relaxed and looked at her.

"There's no need to be sorry." I hesitated. "Can I ask you something though?"

She looked terrified of the question. She knew it wasn't a good thing.

"S-sure."

"Well, back there in the forest, why did you . . . cut your arm like that? You had so many cuts and burns Carlisle was taken by surprise"

She looked like she knew I was going to ask that. She took a deep breath and started.

"Ummm, I uh, I don't exactly know how to explain it." She said, looking at her hands.

"Just try your best, it's okay." I leaned closer, hopefully giving her a little comfort.

"Okay well after I ran off from the car, I decided to um kill myself." She looked up at me, studying my face.

The words caused a sharp pain in my heart, but I slightly nodded for her to continue.

"Well I cut all the way up my arm," She said, showing me her arm. "But then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and stopped. The pain grew too much and I fell in the river. This girl started walking out of the forest with really red eyes and she said I smelled good and I thought maybe she was some kind of cannibal. I started scooting back but the river was too deep. It's like she could teleport. She would disappear then she's closer to me all in the same second. But then this beautiful gray wolf with black spots came out and I guess he like attacked her." She finished, looking down at her hand in pure thought.

Beautiful gray wolf huh? Well that made me feel kinda nice. Suddenly she blurted out.

"How did you find me?"

I was shocked. I didn't think she would want to know. I had to change the subject.

"We should probably get you inside, you look cold." I said, but I should've known she wouldn't fall for it.

"No I'm fine just how did you find me?"

Ugh, why wouldn't she just give it up already?

"Look can we discuss that later?" I asked.

She just looked at me for a while then got out of the car. Oh no, not again. I got out the car to see where she was going, but she simply walked a few steps behind me towards the house. Was I really that scary?

We reached the porch when a wind blow that must have been pretty strong because she got a horrible case of the chills. I put my arm around here cold, damp, filthy body and felt her instantly warm.

We got into the house and I led her up to my room to get her some dry clothes. When we get to my room, her body tensed up and all movement from her stopped. I looked down at her, greeted by a terrified look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked?

"Um, n-nothing." She replied, still frozen.

"Are you sure? If something's wrong you can tell me."

"Why are we going in your room?" She barely choked out.

"To get you some warm clothes. What's wrong?" I begged, desperate to know what was wrong.

She didn't respond, she simply left me at the in the door while she inched her way into my room so slowly. I was so painfully confused. What had I gotten myself into? Would she be trouble to have? Would she ever open up to me?

She sat in the small wooden chair I put in the corner and seemed to examine her hands.

Why'd I have to get the imprint that had so many issues? I felt guilty for thinking that but it was true. Everyone else got the imprints that were just fine, always happy, and older than 16 and me; I'm stuck with a child who won't even talk to me. But she's my imprint and I have to deal with it.

I quickly looked into my closet and got her a shirt and some basketball shorts. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. I must have frightened her pretty badly, because she nearly jumped out of the chair. Without thinking I grabbed her hand and stroked it, hoping it would calm her down. To my surprise it did and a smile spread across my face.

She looked up at me and a little smile came to her face, but she instantly looked back down at her hands. I gave up and spread the clothes out on the bed for her to change into.

"Do you mind if you take me back to my house?" She asked.

Wow. She wants to leave already?

"Um, sure." I responded.

"I need to get some clothes so I can take a shower."

"Oh." I said, sort of wanting to smile.

"When do you wanna go?"

"As soon as possible, I want to beat my family."

"Don't you want to explain why you aren't going to be home for a while?"

"They won't care." She said under her breath.

"Why?"

"W-well, my family doesn't care much for me."

"Oh. I know that feeling." I stated.

I led her to the car with my arm around shoulder to keep her warm. She told me the directions to her house and we got there pretty quickly. She ran inside to go get her stuff as I sat in the car. This is so difficult. Does she trust me or is she toying with me? She obviously knows I'm protective of her and she obviously has some trust for me if she's staying with me. But she may be too much. I don't think I can care for her by myself. Maybe it would be best if she stayed with Sam and Emily.

She interrupted my thoughts when she went to the front door and got me. I went to help her with whatever she needed.

"WOAH!" I said as she led me through the house. It was huge!

Now I was confused. Why would she want to leave here? This was such a nice house. My house could barely even fit me.

"Why do you want to leave and go to my dump?"

"Look I've had a hard life and this house isn't the best for me okay?" She whispered. I just left it at that.

She led me into her room and I couldn't help the gasp. It was so tiny. I could hardly fit in there. I just grabbed the suitcase and she led be back to the front door.

The ride back was quiet. I was trying my best not to think of anything, afraid horrible thoughts will consume me.

When we finally got home I led her to the bathroom, gave her some towels and left her be.

While she was in the shower I thought about how this imprinting thing was going to work. She couldn't be more than sixteen; I would have to ask her how old she was. Where was she from? Why did she want to stay with me? How long would she be staying? How would the guys react to her? How would she react to the guys? I thought about all the guys and how they might react to her. Then Brady and Collins ugly little faces popped into my head and I remembered what Collin said and I was seeing red again. If he tried anything, the SLIGHTEST thing, I'll KILL him. I growled in my head.

I didn't want to stay mad so I thought about other things. When my life wasn't as complicated. I thought about before I was a werewolf. When Jake, Quil and I were young and careless. As I thought about that my eyes started to feel heavy. Soon I fell asleep my thoughts consuming my dreams.

I woke up to a scream. I ran down stairs to see the pack standing over her like moths to a flame.

"Guys, back off." I said with a sigh.

Lord this is going to be difficult.

_well there is the end of Embrys POV. so far anyway lol well i hope i get a few reviews. tell me what you liked or what could have been better! love ya bye(:_

_-Miranda_


	6. Chapter Five

_I know I've been gone for so long and i feel horrible. I had competitions and/or practice ever day and a horrible case of writers block BUUUT I promise I will make up for it starting with this! So here ya go. Chapter Five!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, SM does. Im just going explore her world for a little while(: _

I watched as one by one the guys left from around me, all but one. He continued staring down at me with a weird smile on his face.

"I said leave her alone, Collin!" Embry growled coming down the stairs.

Collin just threw his hands up, shrugged and walked away.

I hugged my knees to my chest and took deep breaths. This was over whelming. I was staying with a guy where, the only thing I knew about him was he had some sick obsession with me. There would be guys walking in and out of his house all the time, and that Collin kid was a little too freaky for me. But could I really go back to my dad? To a family that didn't give a flying fuck about me? I would stay here for a week and if stuff got too much I'd take my chances in the streets.

I lift my head from my knees and see Embry sitting on the floor next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

I can't respond. I just look at him not knowing what to say. He looks at me, his eyes burn into me waiting for a response.

"We need to talk." He states after he gives up on getting an answer.

He gets up and holds out his hand for me, but I don't take it. I get up and motion for him to lead the way. He just sighs and walks out the door. I walk outside and its pouring rain. It's still freezing even though I have on a few layers.

Embry was sitting on a bench that was rested against the house. He patted the space next to him, motioning for me to sit. I slowly walk over and sit as close as I could while still feeling comfortable. He has a serious look on his face which I take as a bad thing.

"Look Leiko, I'm not going to force you to be here. I brought you here because I felt I can personally protect you. The day I splashed you with water, you had two huge, swollen bruises on your face, which still haven't healed." I put my hand on my bruises at those words, feeling the sting and realizing they were still highly noticeable. "I saw you were troubled and I don't know how but I knew there was danger out there. I didn't want to just drive away knowing that if you got hurt there was something I could have done to prevent it. So I stopped but you were so angry that I was taken back for a second or two. When you ran away from the car and I found you… like that, I sort of regretted getting you, realizing I had put you in danger anyway. Long story short, if you don't feel safe here or don't want to be here, I can take you home." He offered. I didn't expect this. He didn't want me here? I was being a burden and we both knew it, but I couldn't go home. That wasn't an option right now. But was staying here an option?

"I don't want to leave." I finally said. "But I'm not sure about you yet. A lot of shit has gone down in my life and I'm just not a trusting person. It's nothing against you really, I'm just all screwed up." I said my voice hoarse from not talking for a while.

"Well, until the day that you do trust me and after, feel free to make this your home. I know it's going to be awkward for a while, you being so shy and all, but sooner or later you will get used to things." He smiled.

"And are those guys always gonna be here?" I whispered, a little worried they would hear.

At that he laughed a booming laugh and I just looked at him wide eyed. What did I say? I wasn't used to making people laugh. I would have to get used to all of this, starting now.

We walked back in the house, me a few steps behind him, and he went and said hi to all of his friends. I sat back on the couch and brought my knees to me chest again, this time just to rest my head and watch how he interacted with his friends. He was so rowdy with them, all but two. He seemed to avoid the Collin boy and his friend. I wonder what there beef was.

I guess I was meant to find out because the Collin boy and his friend walked over and sat on either side of me.

"Hi, I'm Collin." One said.

"And I'm Brady." Said the other.

"Hi." I said, not actually wanting to reply.

"So what brings you to Call's house?" Collin asked.

"What's it to you?" I retorted a little too rudely.

"Whoa, we have us a feisty one." Brady laughed.

I just stared at the two strangers highly annoyed at the fact that they even attempted to talk to me. I glanced over at Embry and he looked as if he was about to blow a gasket. He was staring over here, his eyes glazed over, and fist clutched to the wooden chair. I couldn't help but stare at the man that was so calm with me look like he was going to explode. I was snapped out of my daze by an annoying voice.

"So?" Collin nudged me to get my attention.

"So, what?" I snapped scooting away only to bump into Brady.

"How'd you end up here?" Collin asked with a little wink.

"Is it your business?" I snapped, my eyes burning into him.

"I guess not, but just tell me… are you and Embry screwing?" He said nonchalantly with a little smirk on his face.

"I'm 14 you creep. Just do me a favor and get lost." I said directly to him and went upstairs.

I go to Embry's room and sit on the chair in the corner and rested my head back on the wall. Did he really think it was any of his business?

There's a knock on the door followed by it squeaking open. Embry comes and sits on the floor by me.

"What!" I huffed, pissed and confused.

"He's a douche." Embry said flat out.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "Is he always gonna be here?"

"Hell no! If I could I would get him out of my life completely."

"You say that like its impossible. Just tell him you hate him and to never come around again."

"If only it was that easy." He laughed it off.

What did he mean 'if only it was that easy'? It was that easy. All he had to do was tell him to go kick rocks and never come back. Why would he bother letting him stay if he doesn't like him? I don't want to be intrusive so I just leave it at that.

"So Leiko, I was wondering if you would mind answering a few things for me?" He asked wryly.

"Depends what it is." I said bluntly.

"Okay? Well I was wondering how you got those bruises."

God, will he ever give up on that? Why can't I just be here without having to explain everything about my life at home? I'm not asking why he doesn't live with his mom or why a whole shitload of GUYS are at his house all the time. That's personal shit, it's intrusive.

"Pass." I said knowing he'd understand that I didn't want to answer that.

"Okay. Why were you so mad when I drove by you?"

"I'm bi-polar. I was never put on medication so it kind of spiraled out of control. I have no control over my anger." I stated not caring about that subject.

"Ohh." That's all he said.

"So if we're done with MY questions, I have a few for you."

"Shoot."

"Okay. In the woods, how did you find me?" I asked the question that still puzzled me.

"Umm, pass." He said avoiding it once again.

"Ughh, fine. Well whose house were we at when I woke up?"

"Carlisle's. He's a doctor. I knew he would know what to do so I took you there."

"Ahhh." I said trying to sound more interested then I really was.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I lean my head back against the wall feeling a little tired even though I woke up no more than an hour ago. I wish I could sleep without worrying about that creep Collin. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a thud downstairs and see Embry rush out.

I stand up and walk to the top of the stairs. Embry is looking at a shattered vase and had his hands on his head. He was quivering so much his sides look blurred. He started yelling for everyone to get out and stay out. I didn't understand what was so bad about a broken vase. Even when everybody was gone he didn't stop quivering, it actually seemed to get worse with the passing time. He was passing back and forth and soon he seemed to be hyperventilating. Soon he ran out of the house and into the woods.

I didn't understand exactly why he got so angry and felt the need to run to the woods of all places.

I sat on the top step and leaned my head against the wall just watching the empty house. Soon I heard the front door being opened and saw a women stumble in. I stoop quickly and positioned myself at the top of the stair where I wasn't as visible as before.

She looked so fucked up and I wandered who this woman was. Then I got a better look at her face as she stumbled into the kitchen and I saw that she had features like Embry.

"Oh god, what am I getting myself into." I mumbled to myself, he DOES live with his mom.

I heard the fridge open and some glass bottles rustled around and guessed she was getting more to drink, as if she hadn't had enough, but I don't blame her. Then she turned and saw the broken glass and looked furious, then started to stumble up the stairs. I turned and ran into Embry's room before she could spot me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I said to myself as she took longer than expected to climb the stairs.

"Embryyyyy." She slurred out, "Embry, I know you're here, get your ass out here nooow."

"Fucking shit." I thought to myself as she finally reached the top of the stairs.

I sat in the corner next to his bed the furthest away from the door hoping she was too fucked up to see me.

She opened his door and looked around his room and at everything in it. She was getting closer to me and I knew I was busted but right then Embry walked into his room to see his mom inches away from finding me.

He looked at his mom then the corner I was in and spoke.

"Mom, what are you doing here so early?"

"What's it to you. What I wanna know is why the fuck my good vase is shattered on the floor?" She half slurred, half screamed.

"Some of the guys were over and they bumped it." He lied.

"So now it's okay for them to go around breaking all my good shit. If you wanna hang out with them go to someone else's house and break their shit! I'm sick of it Embry."

"Sorry." That's all he said to that.

"Well isn't gonna cut it no more. I suggest you pack your shit and go somewhere else cause I'm done!" She screamed.

Embry looked defeated. I've seen him stand up to all his friends but he couldn't stand up to his mom? We really weren't that different.

His mom started to walk out then she turned and faced him.

"Ohh and I suggest you take that little hussy hiding in the corner with you. I don't need a little whore eating all my food." She said nodding her head toward me.

"Hey! Look, don't talk about her like that. Talk about me however you want but DO NOT talk about her like that. Understand?"

His mom just smirked and walked out.

I got up and looked at him. He was just standing there, looking at the wall.

"You didn't have to do that." I said to him.

"I know." He walked out of the room.

_Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't. I love your feed back. Thank you(:_


	7. Chapter Six

_Okay here's the next chapter. Leiko and Embry get a little closer in this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, or its sequels. I do however own Leiko and any OC in this fic._

_**A/N**: In case you didnt see in the last chapter, I did edit chapter 3 so Jacob DID NOT imprint on Nessie yet._

* * *

I walked down the street, ten feet behind Embry. He had called a man named Jacob and asked if we could stay with him and his dad, Billy, I think it was. He was really upset, I could tell.

It was my fault, I know it was, but what could I do? I sure as hell wasn't going back there and talking to his mother. I would probably punch her in the face. So as of now we walked to another stranger's house.

When we arrived one of the tall, tan guys from Embry's house walked out. Jacob, I guess he was. He greeted Embry with a slap on the shoulder and Embry just thanked him for everything.

"No problem man. Your my bro remember?" He smiled. Then he looked at me and smiled at me too.

"Hello. I'm Jacob Black, and you are?" He held his hand out.

"Um I'm Leiko." I said not looking at him. I held out my hand and shook his too hot hand. I pulled my hand back quickly shocked that he was scorching as well.

"Well, let's get you guys inside before it starts raining." He said and led us inside.

"Hey Embry, how's it going. Long time since I seen you. I heard you're gonna be staying with us for a while." I heard come from the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay." He said back.

"Hmm, us? Who else do I have the pleasure of letting stay in the Black residence?" He laughed.

We walked into the kitchen where a man with long black hair, in a wheel chair was cleaning some dishes.

"Billy this is Leiko, Leiko, Billy." Embry introduced us.

"Well hello there. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at me but didn't hold out his hand. He just looked at me then turned around and finished the dishes. I was relieved I didn't have to deal with any more physical contact.

"We have an extra room down the hall. You can put your stuff in there and get comfortable." Jacob called from the living room.

Embry walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. There were a lot of doors, most of which were bathrooms or closets. We walked past an open door, and I peeked inside. There was a messy bed with a strange quilt on it and clothes every which where. He had a big dream catcher hanging on his wall with three long blue and black feathers hanging down next to some beads. It was an average boy's room. I quickly became uninterested and walked a little faster to where Embry was.

He was unpacking his little suitcase and putting his stuff in the drawers leaving me the closet and little bedside tables. There was a small bed next to the window and the rest of the room was pretty bland.

I sat on the bed and leaned against the wall looking out the open window. Embry was still unpacking his stuff, which was mostly cut off pants and muscle shirts. I started unpacking my stuff when Embry was done. I just hung up what little pants and shirts I had and put everything else in the bed side tables.

I could feel Embry's eyes burning into me the whole time I was doing it. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it would have made me with anyone else. He was different than most guys, I just couldn't find out what was different about him.

"Are we sharing a room or what?" I asked him after I finished packing.

"It's up to you. What do you want to do?"

"Well I mean I don't mind as long you stay on one side and I stay on the other. Is there another bed or something cause if not I can sleep on the floor?"

"Now why would you sleep on the floor? I dragged you all this way and you are offering to sleep on the floor?" He laughed.

"So that's a no?" I asked.

"That's a hell no. I will sleep on the floor and you take the bed."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled at him.

Billy shouted from the kitchen that he made some spaghetti and it dawned on me that I hadn't eaten fro quite some time. I followed Embry down the hall and Billy put some food on a plate for me. He put a humongous amount on a plate for Embry and my face must have shown my shock because all three looked at me and started laughing.

"I'm a pretty hungry fellow." Embry said.

"I can see that." I laughed.

We went back to the room and sat on the floor together eating in silence. When I finished I saw Embry was finished and going to get a second helping. Man, that boy can eat. He came back and sat across from me and ate even faster.

"Geez, maybe if you didn't eat so fast you could digest what you already devoured." I laughed at him.

He looked up at me and smiled through a mouth full of pasta. I threw my shoe at him and laughed at his grossness. When he was done eating he took our plates to the kitchen. When he came back he sat on the floor next to me and laid back, his hands behind his head.

"So you're not in school or anything?" He asked me.

"Umm, not right now. My parents didn't want to register me because I was 'bad' and the people at the school 'didn't deserve my attitude'." I told him, air quotes and all.

"What kind of parents are like that?" He said, talking mostly to himself.

"The horrible parents I have." I whispered.

"Tell me about your family?" He asked hesitantly.

"Umm, okay, well my sister, her name is Maya; she's just about the biggest know it all you can ever meet. She's older than me, a foot shorter, longer hair, skin fairer than mine. Besides her personality she's beautiful." I said. My sister was beautiful, it's just she hated me and I knew it.

"I know you're more beautiful than her and I don't even have to see her to know." Embry said matter of factly.

I smiled a small smile and continued. "My mom, well for a while she treated me like I was her world. Then when I was about 9 she started seeing me differently, treating me like I was filth on the bottom of her shoe that she just couldn't wipe off. She would talk down to me, make me clean the house, call me all kind of derogatory names, hit me. Soon enough she just ignored me all together only talking to me to tell me what I wasn't good at or telling me what to do. She hated 7me with a burning passion and I don't know why." I could feel the tears burning in my eyes threatening to spill over. Embry pulled me into a hug and wiped the tear that spilled away with his thumb. I continued, "She told me she was sending me away when she could so I didn't have to be near her anymore. She's the reason I'm bipolar. The doctor told me so many emotions had my body going haywire and they became uncontrollable." I said, weeping into Embry chest.

He was stroking my hair and humming a song trying to soothe me. When I calmed down and caught my breath he turned me to look at him.

"No one ever deserves to go through that. You understand that right?" He asked, truth of his words burning in his eyes.

"Yes, I do now." I said and hugged him tight.

"Where was your dad in all this? Did he live with you?" He asked even more hesitant.

"Okay, well my dad he…" I trailed off not sure of how to go about this.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He whispered into my hair.

"No, I want to but you have to promise you won't see me any differently after I do." I said, feeling the tears burn in my eyes again.

"Nothing you say or do can make me think of you any differently." He said pulling me closer.

I took a deep breath and started on my so called father.

"My father and I were never close. He wasn't there when I was born, he stayed away two weeks after I was born and he never had that proud father look when he was around me. When my mom started hating me was when he actually started physically showing his feelings of hate towards me." I shuddered a little.

"He hit you? That's how you got those bruises huh?" He almost growled.

"Something like that, but he took everything out on me. When my mom started punishing me she also started punishing him, in a way. She refused to, I guess, put out. So he blamed me for that and since I took what mom wasn't giving him, he made me give it to him." I stopped, shaking a little talking about my father. I could feel Embry shaking to. His breath was shaky and he was having trouble controlling it. I turned myself around in his lap and looking at him.

"He raped you?" He said growling through his teeth looking angry, but not at me.

"Embry, don't be mad! I know, I should've stopped it…"

"It's NOT your fault Leiko," He cut me off. "You dad is some sick FUCK who needs to get his ass whooped." He said shaking even more.

He was staring past me, his breathing getting even more unstable. I put my hands on either side of his face and lifted it so he was looking me in the eyes.

"Embry, please calm down. You're shaking like a mad man. Please Embry, you're going to tear out of your skin soon if you don't stop shaking." I saw the anger in his eyes melting away and it was replaced with a calm look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get that upset, it's just what he did is horrible for a father to do." He said hugging my close so his head was resting in my neck.

I just hugged him back and rested in his embrace.

"For how long had this been going on?" He asked, muffled by my neck.

"Every night for four years."

I felt him slightly start shaking but he soon relaxed again.

We sat there for god knows how long just hugging each other. For the first time I felt like I had a real friend. I started dozing off in his arms and he held me there a while before lifting me and putting me on the bed.

I'll be back later is the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Okay so there ya go, she has confessed to Embry her deep dark secret. one of them anyway. I've already started on the next chapter. so stay tuned, should be up in a few days especially since we have testing and im going to be in a class for 3 hours with nothing to do but write(:_

_Thank you and please review(:_

_-Miranda_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Okay so here is chapter seven. Its a short chapter, just introducing her to a few people. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I, once again, do not own Twilight. I do, however, own Leiko and any other characters not metioned in the Saga._

_Enjoy(:_

I woke up early that morning and saw Embry asleep next to the bed. He had gotten in not even three hours ago and I wondered where he had been. I got up and went to the bathroom having to do a new routine. I didn't cut or burn myself and I actually didn't feel like doing it. I was actually kind of happy. I looked at my long plain hair, deciding that soon I would give myself a haircut. As of now I pulled it back into my tight bun.

I got dressed in some shorts and an old Lion King shirt I had. I put on one of Embry's shorter zip up sweaters, loving how all of his sweaters were so warm. I walked down the hall to the living room where Jacob was watching a football game.

"Good morning." He smiled at me.

"Good morning." I said back.

"There's some food in the kitchen if you're hungry." He said not taking his eyes of the game.

"Um, thanks." I said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Who's playing?" I asked from the kitchen.

"The Steelers versus the Raiders." He said.

"Ohh I'm going with the Steelers on this one." I said to Jacob, getting my cereal and sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Sorry but no, the Raiders got this one." He said as if challenging me.

"Oh we'll see." I gave him a mischievous smile and continued watching the game.

A little through the Raiders were winning, but I knew the Steelers would bring it up like they always did but Jacob apparently didn't.

"Let's make it interesting?" He said, sounding majorly cocky.

"How so?" I said, knowing he wanted money, but knowing I would win.

"Let's say, if my team wins you have to give me twenty bucks and if my team loses I'll give you forty." He said looking triumphant.

"Deal." I smiled. I had twenty bucks and today I would make it sixty.

About two hours later the game finished and, like I said, the Steelers won. I turned around on the floor so I was looking at him, smiling my happiest smile.

"So, I do believe you owe me forty bucks." I said holding out my hand, waiting to be paid.

He had the angriest, most comical look on his face and it made me laugh out loud.

"I can't believe I lost forty bucks to a 16 year old. So manly Jacob." He said to himself.

"I'm 14." I said, still holding my hand out.

"GREAT, I lost forty bucks to a 14 year old." He said finally digging in his pocket and pulling out two twenties.

"Nice doing business with you." I got up and winked at him, laughing.

When I got back in the room I heard the shower running. I folded Embry's blankets and put them at the end of the bed. I went to the little drawer by the bed and looked around for my makeup bag in which I keep my money. When I didn't find it there I realized I had left it in the bathroom when I was putting my stuff in there. I didn't want to bother Embry in the shower so I waited outside on the bed.

When the shower shut off I got up and walked over to the door. Embry opened the door and his wet body ran into mine. He put his arms around me as I gasped from the shock.

"I guess I didn't think about you having to come out of the bathroom before I went in there." I said laughing a little, still in a wet embrace with him. "You can let me go now." I said pushing him off a little.

"Sorry."

I looked at him and saw all he was wearing was a towel. The water was dripping down in chiseled abs and I had to force myself to look away.

Your 14, he's like 18, get yourself together Leiko, I said to myself.

I went in the bathroom and looked around for my makeup bag spotting it on a little shelf above the toilet. I grabbed it and walked out of the bathroom putting my money in the bag. I saw Embry was already dressed in his usual clothes. He looked at me and smiled.

"I see you like my sweaters." He smiled at me.

"Um yeah, I don't have many jackets and it's really cold here." I said quickly, feeling my cheeks get hot.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

At that Jacob walked in seeming to be worried about something.

"Dude, Sam needs us now." He seemed to growl out the now.

Embry looked into his eyes and seemed to see what I couldn't.

"What about her, I'm not just going to leave her here?" He said, talking about me.

"Just bring her, Emily can look after her."

Embry nodded and Jacob walked out of the room saying we had five minutes.

"Okay, we're going to Sam's. His wife Emily will look after you."

"I don't need a babysitter." I said, annoyed that he would assume that.

"Not look after you like that. Just come on Leiko, we'll explain when we get there." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. He was walking fast, so my feet were having trouble keeping up. Jacob had pulled out two motorbikes while we were inside.

Embry got on one and looked at me, waiting for me to get on. I was hesitant before I got on. I wasn't really a dare devil but he seemed confident so I felt a little more comfortable.

We got there in about 10 minutes, with how fast he was going. He got off and pulled me off after. I was a little shaken up from how fast he actually was going so he had to guide me to the front of the house. Once I reached my senses we were walking into the quaint house. There were two couches and a small tv. Sitting around an average sized table in the kitchen were all of the guys from Embry's house.

I saw sitting on a couch was a beautiful woman with long, dark hair and tan skin. She looked over at one of the boys and I saw she had claw marks running down the opposite side of her face.

I felt the gasp escape my lips and Embry leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"That's Emily. Try not to stare; she was attacked by a bear."

I nodded and he led me over to the couch, telling me to sit next to Emily. He rushed over to Sam I'm guessing and they sat around the kitchen table, whispering. I sat next to Emily in silence for a good while until she spoke.

"Hello, I'm Emily." She smiled at me.

"I'm Leiko." I said smiling back at her. "Do you know why they're in such a panic?" I asked genuinely confused.

"They're just in a hurry to take care of some business is all." She said smiling a different smile.

I looked at her suspiciously but let the suspicion fade. I was too tired to care anyway.

Every so often I would look over at Embry to see him sneak a glance at me too.

At least he knew I was still here.

I sat in silence with Emily, while the guys talked for about 30 minutes. Then Embry got up and walked over to me, seeming to hide a worried expression.

"Okay, we're leaving." He said getting me and taking me outside.

"What's going on?" I asked once we reached the bike.

"Nothing to worry about Leiko." He said getting on the bike.

"It didn't sound like that when Jacob came rushing in your room." I told him.

He looked at me, silently pleading with me to get on the back. I let a gasp and got on getting pissed off.

We sped back to the house and when we got there I jumped off of the bike and walked to the house waiting for Embry to open the door. When he walked up the porch he stopped and looked at me.

"Leiko, please don't be mad at me. I would tell you, I really would, it's just I cant."

He said to me in a soft voice.

"And why can't you? I have a right to know if I'm going to be going everywhere with you. I don't want to be in the dark about everything Embry." I said raising my voice.

"I promise I will tell you everything soon, just not now. Leiko I need you to trust me."

"Fine." I shrugged. "Just fine."

He opened the door and I went to the bedroom with him following close behind. I plopped down in the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why didn't he just tell me now?

"Leiko, you're not mad are you?" He asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"No, it's just I trust you I do, but I don't want to be in the dark about things. It sucks, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. But I promise to you Leiko, you won't be in the dark for long."

"Okay." I said, hoping he wasn't lying.

"So you may wanna rest up. You start school tomorrow." He said nonchalantly.

"I what?" I almost screamed.

"Yeah, you're going to school on the Rez with the guys."

"Um, no I'm sorry that's not possible. I'm not even Quileute. That's why I was supposed to go to Forks." I said in a rush.

"Well, the Elders talked about it and think you should go to school here. We can all keep an eye on you and keep you safe."

"I'd be safer here, in this house, away from civilization." I said.

"Well that sucks because you start school tomorrow, case closed." He smiled at me and walked out of the room.

Great, now I have more to worry about. School, secrets, disorders. Could it get any worse?

I went to sleep that night shaking slightly. Tomorrow should be any interesting day.

_So, there ya go. She has been introduced to Jacob, Emily and told that she is going to school. Yes, i know she is not Quileute but this is how i would like it to go so she can spend more time with the pack._

_Okay, review please. Next chapter is coming tomorrow at about 3 oclock western time since i already finished it.(: thank you, so much._

_-Miranda._


	9. Chapter Eight

_Okay, here is the next chapter like i promised(: Its just Leiko's first day, yes it is. Thank you for reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but i do own Leiko and any other characters who do not appear in the Saga._

_Enjoy!_

Embry woke me up that morning, telling me it was time to get ready. I let out a groan and got up. It took me ten minutes in the shower and 20 minutes to get dressed. When I was done, I went to the kitchen and sat at the table, but I couldn't eat anything. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Embry walked in and sat at the table with me, eating two bagels. I didn't see how he could eat at a time like this.

"You okay Leiko, you're looking kind of pale." He laughed.

"I'm fine, just nervous, I guess." I said to him.

"You'll be fine." He said smiling and getting up. "Don't forget a jacket. Jacob is taking us in five minutes."

I went to the room and got one of Embry's sweaters as usual. I threw it on and followed Embry out the door. We got into Jacob's car and we drove a short distance to a little school with at least 500 people. Jacob parked his car in the student parking lot, and him and Embry got out. I let out a breath a followed them out. While walking to the front gates of the school, I could feel the eyes on me; I could hear the whispers and snickers. I was shaking so much I thought I would pass out.

We finally made it into the office away from the stares. We got my schedule and I saw I didn't have any classes with Embry or Jacob seeing as they were juniors and I was a freshman.

I looked at Embry hoping he would see that I really didn't want to be here. He just put his arm around my shoulder and walked with me to show me around.

"It's going to be okay. Your first day will be fine." He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

I hoped he was right because I felt like my stomach was in my throat.

While he was showing me around a few people came up to us and said hi to Embry. They all looked at me as if knowing I wasn't one of them.

"Hey, who's the new chick, bro?" One of the guys asked.

"Guys the "new chick" is Leiko." He said.

"Hmm, she looks different." Another guy said, looking me up and down.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot from just the way he was looking at me. It wasn't a good look.

From behind the crew of guys walked up a girl who came in front of me. She was tall, although I was taller. She had dark hair a little past her ribs. Her eyes were a dark brown and she had plump lips. She was pretty, I had to admit, but the way she carried herself was really just butt ugly. Her hands were on her hips and she looked like she just smelled crap. She looked me up and down multiple times as if trying to size me up. Then she turned to Embry.

"Embry, you really went from me," She gestured to herself, "to this?" She asked looking disgustingly at me.

"Sabrina, for the last time, we didn't go out." He said looking away from her and utterly annoyed.

"Oh but Embry, we did, remember. We went on that nice date, then for that walk in the park." She said getting closer to him, which meant getting closer to me.

I was mad. Not just that she was insulting me but that she would talk to Embry like that while I'm obviously standing here. If she wanted to make the move on him she could've creeped on him while I was elsewhere.

She came closer to him and I moved away from Embry's arm so I didn't have to smell her cheap perfume, or sock her in the face. I moved next to Jacob and he looked at me and shrugged.

"Sabrina, YOU asked ME on that date, and I only said yes because I didn't want to hurt you." He said not even trying to spare her feelings anymore.

She looked surprised that he said that, but she didn't give up. She put her arms around his neck and went in for a kiss. He pushed her back a little and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Sabrina, for the last fucking time, WE ARE NOT GOING OUT." He said and walked up next to me.

She looked hurt and pissed. She walked up to in front of me and stared me in the face.

"It's her isn't it? She's the one that's making you forget your feelings." She said to Embry.

"Look Sabrina, OBVOUISLY he doesn't like you. He wouldn't like you even if I WASN'T in the picture. So just give up. You're making yourself look idiotic. So maybe you should walk away before you look even worse." I said to her keeping in everything I'd been holding.

Everyone looked at me, seeing as I hadn't talked that whole time. Sabrina looked sincerely pissed and as if she was going to hit me. Instead, she clenched her fists and walked away. Embry just looked at me in amazement and smiled at me.

I asked him to take me to my first class before I got too overwhelmed. We walked in silence for a while, as he guided me to my first class, his arm back around my shoulder. The closer we got to my class, the younger everyone started looking. I was guessing Embry was quite the talk around school because he was getting goo goo eyes from all the girls, and I was getting daggers. He showed me to my first class and said after class he'd meet me here to take me to my next one.

I walked into my class and took the seat in the back next to the window. I rested my head in my arms and waited for class to start. Before the bell rang I felt a tap on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Collin and Brady sitting next to me.

"Hey sweet thang." Collin winked at me.

"What do you want, parasite?" I asked with a bite in my tone.

"Oh, yeah, that's the feisty attitude I been missing in my life." Brady said, laughing.

"What do you two want?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanna sit with this sexy piece of meat." Brady winked now.

"I'm not a piece of meat you annoying creatures." I said annoyed with a passion.

"Yeah, doesn't make you any less nice to look at." Brady said.

"Or fantasize about." Collin added in.

I made a gag face and turned away from them. God, they were so annoying. The whole time in class Collin and Brady were either touching me, passing me stupid notes or talking to each other. All of which were incredibly annoying.

I sat in my health class hoping that the bell was going to ring soon because that meant getting out of here sooner, away from the stares.

When the bell rang I got my bag together and rushed out the door. I leaned against the wall and waited for Embry.

"So whats next on your schedule?" I heard a very familiar, very annoying voice ask.

I took out my schedule and turned to Collin, who was without Brady, and handed him my schedule.

"Hmm, PE. I have that, why don't you come with me?" He asked, the annoying tone more pronounced in his voice.

"I have to wait for Embry. He said he's going to walk me." I told him.

"Well then I'll wait with you." He said leaning against the wall.

"That's not necessary. Just run along and go to class." I told him.

"Oh no, that's just fine. I can wait." He said, putting his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Um, no. Don't even bother." I said, pushing is hand from around my waist and taking a step away.

He stepped in front of me and put his arms on either side of my head, leaning really close.

"Come on Leiko. I like you, I really do. Why don't you just give me a shot to prove it." He said with a strange, scary smile on his face.

The closer he got the more memories came of my dad. The horrible, oh-so-vivid, memories broke down a wall I didn't even know I had built. I felt like the scared, helpless, little girl I was before.

I could feel myself shaking the closer he got. I didn't want to be scared. He was just Collin, the annoying, big headed, stupid guy that was always with Brady and Embry hated. But my mind went back to the way my dad treated me, how he got to close. How he went too far. How he took my innocence and my sanity.

"If you're trying to come on to me, it's not working." My voice shaking with every word I said.

He smiled at me and got closer. I put my head back as far as it can go, my head hitting the locker. He kept getting closer, and my mind was rushing so fast I couldn't think of what to do. He was just inches away from my lips when I heard a growl from behind him.

"Leave her the fuck alone Collin." Embry spat and yanked Collin by the shoulder, away from me.

"Come on Embry, I was just trying to show her how much I like her." I could hear the stupid smile in his tone.

"It's fucking obvious she doesn't want anything to do with you." Embry got in his face.

"Oh really?" Collin said, not caring.

"Yeah, if you ever try anything like that again, I won't hesitate to end you." Embry said in his face, in a low, scary voice.

I was still stuck against the locker not thinking straight. I wasn't scared anymore, but I didn't know what to do. Embry shoved Collin away and he turned around and winked at me.

"I'm sorry about that." Embry said, looking at me.

I just looked at him, still shaking a little.

"Leiko, its okay, I know hes a creep and he scared you. He's gone and he won't bother you anymore." He said cupping my face in his hand.

"But I have PE with him. What if he…" I said trailing off my words and looking at my feet.

He thought for a little.

"Seth has PE that period. I'll tell him to watch out for you, maybe walk with you, so Collin won't try anything." He told me.

I nodded, not knowing who Seth was. He walked me to the PE class and told me that the girls' locker room was through a door. I nodded and he hugged me, then walked away. I went to the locker room and the teacher assigned me a locker and gave me some clothes to change into.

I found my locker and opened it, putting in my belongings. There were only two other girls where my locker was and they weren't really paying attention, so I quickly got my pants off and changed into the too short gym shorts and did the same for the shirt. I locked my locker up and went outside.

I saw a guy waiting by the door with a nice smile on his face.

"Hello, you must be Leiko." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, and you're Seth, I'm guessing." I said.

"Yes I am."

Seth was a nice looking guy. He was a little taller than me, muscly yet thin. His hair was cropped short and went in all different directions. He was really cute, you couldn't deny.

"So I heard your first day wasn't going so well." He said.

"Um, no its not. I dunno, but it seems like everybody hates me… or is creeping on me." I shuddered at the last part.

"Ohh I heard about Sabrina. She's just an idiot, literally. Her gpa is a serious disappointment." He laughed.

We walked to the gym and it was thankfully a free day so me and Seth just sat on the wall and talked.

"So I heard a lot about you from Embry." He said.

"Like what?" I asked, a little nervous of what Embry would tell them.

"Oh, just that you're very accident prone and you beat Jacob out of 40 bucks." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, Jacob kind of sucks at bets." I laughed.

He told me how he was home schooled at the end of ninth grade, and I told him how I missed a lot of school because of family issues. He told me about his sister but I didn't tell him about mine.

"So what happened in first period that Embry felt the need to tell me to watch you. Seems like you can handle yourself." He cocked his eyebrow.

As if on cue Collin walks up on front of us, looking down at Seth.

"I see you're trying to get at my girl." He said looking angry.

"Your girl?" He asked, looking at me.

"He's the reason." I told him.

He looked at me for a while then stood up, equally matched with him.

"Collin, I need you to leave." He said.

"I don't care what you need." He challenged him.

"Okay, let me rephrase it. Collin, leave before I beat the living day lights out of you. And you know I can." He said in a menacing voice.

"But I made Embry a promise and I plan on keeping it." He smiled and looked at me.

Seth whispered something in such a low voice I couldn't hear it, but Collin did because he just scoffed and walked away, throwing me another wink.

Seth sat down next to me again and looked really pissed off.

"Now you see why." I said, wondering why Collin wouldn't just leave me alone.

Seth just looked at me and smiled. Man, nothing could bring this kid down.

"What promise was he talking about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. He's just stupid." He said blowing off the subject.

More secrets, of course.

The bell rang, and I we got up and left to the locker rooms. I got dressed quickly because more girls were coming in the same isle as me.

The rest of the day went by as awkwardly as the beginning. I had geometry, then some Photography class, then English and lastly Biology. Two of which I shared with Collin, Brady or Seth. I didn't make any friends that day. I avoided Collin the best I could, and I ran into a still angry Sabrina who had a few choice words for me.

At the end of the day I went to Jacob's car and waited for them. While I was waiting I saw a weird guy looking at me. He was across the street standing against a tree. His gaze was completely on me and it was creeping me out. I looked away thinking maybe he was only staring because I was staring. I looked back and he was still staring at me. I was starting to get kind of freaked out.

His gaze finally broke from me when he saw Embry and Jacob walking out of the gate towards the car. He turned around and ran into the woods, disappearing within seconds.

They drove to Jacob's house and we all went inside. I went straight to our room and lay down. Not to sleep but to try and forget this horrible day.

Embry and Jacob walked in, not bothering me. They looked around then walked back out. I looked at them wondering what was going on now. I got up and walked to the living room, just in enough time to see them rushing out the door.

Great they left me here, alone. Well I wasn't actually alone. Billy was here, but he was asleep on the couch.

I went to my room and started on my homework. I finished it in an hour, so I decided to go and make a sandwich. While sitting at the table eating there was a knock at the door.

Since Billy wasn't getting it I got up and walked to the door. Man, what a big mistake.

_Theres the next chapter for you(: Yes, Collin is a creep BUT trust it will get better. More drama to come. I am already almost done with the next chapter. It will definitely be up in the next two days._

_Review and Thank you so much(:_

_-Miranda._


	10. Chapter Nine

_Heres the other chapter just like i promised. I feel like I'm on a role(: _

_Disclaimer: I still do no own the Twilight Saga, but i do own any characters not mentioned in the Saga, such as Leiko._

_AN: This chapter is alot of dialogue, the next chapter shall be far more actions. Thank you and enjoy!_

I opened the door and saw the same man from the school parking lot. I looked at him with wide eyes and went to close the door but he grabbed the door and opened it. He grabbed my arms and pulled me to a van, covering my mouth. He threw me in the back and I banged my head against the floor. He shut the door and started to drive off.

"Leiko?" I turned around and saw Emily was in the van too, along with another young girl.

"Emily, what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. They just knocked on our doors and grabbed us when the guys were gone." She said, sounding scared.

"They did that to me too." I said, bringing my knees to my chest and breathing heavily.

We drove for a little while in silence. What was their deal? Why were they just kidnapping us? What the fuck did they want?

"Are you with Embry?" Kim asked, finally speaking and interrupting my thoughts.

"Am I with him like a relationship, no. I live with him and Jacob."

Kim looked at Emily, with a sort of puzzled expression.

"Emily, the man that got you from your house, have you seen him before?" I asked.

"Um, I did see him at the grocery store early this morning." She said.

"And I saw him during school outside the window." Kim said.

They both came to a realization that this was planned.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"The guys will get us, I know it." Kim said, sounding too confident in a bunch of guys.

"Shouldn't we try to call the police or something? I mean, the guys probably won't be able to do much." I said.

"Oh trust me, they can." Emily said, whatever that meant.

The car ride got bumpy as the car pulled onto an off road street. They drove for about 30 more minutes and we came to a stop.

We waited for them to do something. Then we heard their footsteps coming up to the van. They opened the door, there were three of them. They climbed in and grabbed one of us each. We were kicking and screaming so they threw us over their shoulders and hurried into the house. They threw us in some room and closed the door, staying in there with us.

"What do you want with us?" Emily screamed.

"Nothing at first," he smiled a creepy smile, "but looking at you now, I may want to keep you." Her abductor said.

"You're pretty cute too." One went up to Kim.

"You know, I could really use you." My abductor came up to me.

"Leave us alone." I said, moving away from him.

"Oh, but then we would get so bored." He winked at me.

"You know, we were just gonna wait for your little boyfriends to come and save you, you know to make things interesting, but I think I want to keep you guys." Emily's kidnapper said. "You guys agree?"

All of the guys nodded.

"Well then I think we should mark them as ours." He said.

"What?" I whispered.

"Oh don't worry; soon you'll be ours for good." He smiled.

They each came and grabbed us by the back of the neck, pulling our heads back.

"Let me go! Let me GO!" I screamed hitting the man who brought me here against my will.

He brought his lips to my neck and I stopped yelling, frozen with the fear of what this creep was about to do.

He licked my neck a few times then out of nowhere he bit down as hard as he can. They must have been doing that to the other girls because our screams mixed and filled the air. The pain was immense; getting worse and worse the longer he bit down. He let go and the pain was worse than ever. He let me go and I fell to the ground withering in pain. I could hear the two other girls hit the ground and their breathing was heavy with pain.

I was getting dizzy. I reached my hand up and felt my neck. It stung horribly. My eyes started to water because the pain wasn't getting any better.

"What did you idiots DO?" I screamed out.

"We marked you as ours." One of them said calmly.

"Now they only thing that can take you away from us is death." Another said.

"You guys are complete NUTS." I screamed even louder.

I could feel myself getting weaker, my blood loss still not stopping. There was already a little blood in me to start with.

I felt myself being lifted up and placed in someone's lap. I looked up and Emily was holding me.

"Leiko, are you okay?" She asked.

I saw her wound was still bleeding too, so how was she okay?

"Yeah, I think I'm losing too much blood." I told her.

"What's wrong with that one?" One of them asked, not a bit of concern in his voice.

"She's losing too much blood." Emily said.

"Well I can see why, she's only like 112 pounds." He said.

"I'm 96." I said to Emily.

"Well damn, maybe you should gain some more weight and you'd be fine." He scoffed.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE BITING PEOPLE YOU KIDNAP OUT OF THEIR HOUSE!" I screamed at him.

I felt Emily put her hand over my cut and apply pressure. It hurt so badly, but it slowed the bleeding and I was starting to be able to move my limbs again.

"Well, we have a lot to do, so we'll be back." The guys all left one by one.

"Leiko, are you okay now?" Kim asked me, stroking my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I said, sitting up. "Now why the fuck did they bite us?" I asked, feeling like I was going to throw up.

"Leiko, there's a lot you still don't know about the guys." Kim said to me.

"Yeah, I know. I always ask Embry to tell me but he never does."

"Well its time you know." Emily said.

"The guys, they aren't normal."

"They're werewolves." Emily told me.

I looked at them, not knowing if they were lying or what. But that would explain everything. The woods, why they're always getting together.

"Wh-what? What does that have to do with these guys?" I asked.

"Well the guys found evidence of another pack and I think they just found us." Kim said.

"So they marked us so that other packs would know we're theirs?" I asked.

"Well I don't think other packs, but other people in the pack." Emily said.

"Yeah, we thought we were the only pack alive."

"Oh my." I said, bewildered by everything.

We sat for a good hour in the room, and they updated me about which wolves were going out with who. They told me about some girl Bella, and how she knew about wolves and they told me there were even vampires. What kind of world was I living in?

Suddenly there was a giant boom outside. We all got up and ran to the door, which was locked. There were more booms and we heard growls and barks.

"The guys are here!" Emily screamed.

We started banging on the door hoping one of the guys would hear. One of the guys did hear because we heard the door bolt being unlocked and the door opened. It was Jacob. I ran to him and hugged him, thanking him for getting us out.

"I'm so happy you guys are okay." He told me. "Embry was freaking out."

"Where is Embry?" I asked.

"He's here but you have to stay here okay? He'll come see you when it's safe." He said, hugging me and running out of the house.

"They're fighting?" I turned to Emily and Kim. They just nodded.

I heard some yelps and a few whimpers and worry over took me. I ran outside with Emily and Kim running after me to see a battle unfolding.

Before I could do anything though I was grabbed by strange arms and whisked away into the woods. Whoever had me was running fast, and far.

"Let me go!" I was hitting his arms. It didn't seem like he felt it.

After running for about ten minutes we finally stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw the man from my dreams smirking down at me.

"You're a cute on." He smirked then grabbed my hair, pulling me up.

He investigated my neck.

"Hmmm, a fresh marking. He must be dead." He chuckled. "I guess you're mine. NO need to mark you again."

"W-What do you want with me?" I was scared.

"What does any man want? You're mine to do whatever I please with."

"Please, no. Just let me go." My eyes were watering.

"You know, you're cute when you cry." He said and started kissing my neck.

"Noooo, stop, please!" I tried pushing him off.

He threw me to the ground and pinned my arms above my head. He took off my jackets and started taking off my tank top.

"Pleeeeease, don't do this!" I cried.

"Shhhhh." He put his hand over my mouth.

Suddenly there was a loud growl and the man was thrown into a tree.

I looked at him when he looked at me. The bad thing about him watching me is he wasn't watching himself. He got hit in the side by the other wolf. It was the wolf from my dream! He hit Embry into a tree, Embry's face absorbing the impact. I watched in horror as Embry was knocked out cold.

Two other wolves took out the one that attacked Embry and soon he was dead.

I ran over to Embry and sat down next to him, taking his head in my lap.

"Embry, wake up." I said, shaking his head slightly.

He was breathing but he was still knocked out. I stroked his head a little, just hoping he would wake up.

Soon his eyes started to flutter open and I saw those same chocolate brown eyes I remembered when I first saw him.

"Oh my gosh, Embry!" I hugged his neck, my eyes watering again. "I'm so sorry; I should've listened to Jacob. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't have come out." I said, crying in his neck.

He nudged me with his head and started standing up. He quickly ran into the forest and when he came back he was human. He walked over to me, picked me up and hugged me.

"Leiko, you are a lot more than you think." He told me.

"Thank you. Embry, you're my best friend, did you know that." I said hugging him back.

He picked me up and ran quickly back to the guys.

"So I'm guessing they filled you in on the whole wolf thing huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, they did."

"What all did they tell you?"

"They told me about you being a wolf, about vampires, some girl named Bella who is dating a vampire and how Jacob is in love with her. They told who is going out with who too." I told him.

"And that's all?" He asked.

"Yes, is there more?"

"No, just wanted to know." He said, putting his arm around me.

We walked up to the rest of the guys and sat down on the porch. Sam and Emily, who were the first couple I was told about, were standing up talking to the rest of the guys who were sitting down. He was the alpha or something.

"So, we don't know why exactly they kidnapped Emily, Leiko, and Kim but we do know what all three have in common. So, we're guessing that they figured only Jared, Embry and I would come and they could take us out one at a time." Sam explained.

Emily whispered something into his ear and his face look horrified. I'm guessing the guys heard too because they looked at Emily, Kim and me with a horrified look. Embry looked down at me and moved my hair from my neck, seeing the mark. I saw Jared do the same to Kim and they had the same expression on their faces.

"Why would they do this?" Jared yelled.

"They said they wanted to mark us as theirs." Kim told Jared.

"That's crazy!" Jacob said.

Embry pulled me closer to him and I let him, I was comfortable and safe with him. I barely noticed the look Collin gave when he did that. I didn't care though, I didn't even like Collin.

We talked about everything for a while and soon it started getting late. I started to fall asleep and I'm guessing Embry carried me home because I woke up and was lying in my bed.

I heard Embry and Jacob in the living room, so I got up and went in there. They we sitting at the kitchen table talking. When I walked in they both looked at me and Embry told me to come sit down.

"How are you?" He asked once I sat down.

"I'm fine." I said, looking at my hands.

"How's your neck?" He asked.

"I doesn't hurt as much as before." I said.

Embry moved my hair to the side to see the damage. He sucked in air through his teeth.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked feeling my neck.

"Well it's just really red and it looks like it's going to leave a terrible scar." He said.

"Great, more scars. Just great."

"I can't believe they bit you like blood suckers." Jacob said. "It's just so crazy. Who would even think of that?"

"I dunno. They were just crazy. It hurt more than almost anything in my life. I still don't even understand why they took us."

"I guess since you guys are the only main girls that know about the pack they wanted to lure us in and take us out. They were like animals, and that's what animals do." Jacob said.

Embry looked at the clock and huffed.

"Time for my patrol. I'll be back in the morning." He said, getting up, hugging me and walking out the door.

That left Jacob and me sitting at the table. We looked at each other for an odd second.

"So tell me about um, Bella?" I asked.

He looked at me in shock for even asking, then he laughed.

"She's my best friend. She came about a year and a half ago from Phoenix, she goes to Forks High and I can tell her anything."

"When did you fall in love with her?" I asked.

"Fall in love?" He looked wide eyed.

"Yeah, they said you loved her."

"Ohh, um." He looked away.

"You love her don't you? And she loves you?"

"Leiko, it's not that simple. Do I love her? Yes. But she, as you know, is in love with a vampire. If she could be with me, of course I'd have it that way. I can give her what that blood sucker never could. Warmth, children, a stable home. I love her more than love itself. But she won't ever want to be with me."

"Oh Jacob, I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad that I even asked.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need love. I got the pack." He said, but I knew he was lying.

"I don't think you should let some girl affect you this much. It's not healthy."

"I know Leiko, but she's got some pull on me. Even if we aren't talking I want to talk to her."

"Jacob, you need to get out more. Clear your head." I thought for a while. "Tomorrow Embry, you and I are going somewhere. All this is for the best of you." I smiled at him.

Jacob stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"You know, I never thought you'd be so nice." He put me down and started walking to his room.

"No wonder Embry talks about you so much." He said over his shoulder.

Embry talks about me? I wonder what he says. Man, Embry is the best. Other than all the girls on his sack, he's perfect. No wonder he's my best friend.

I walked down to the room, saying goodnight to Jacob, and went to lie down.

I had one day of school and it was already the weekend, the perks of starting school on a Friday.

I replayed the day's events, fast forwarding the horrible moments. It was an okay day, I met a nice guy, Seth, got closer with Jacob, realized I'm more thankful for Embry than I thought, and got pulled into a damn awesome secret.

I stayed awake for a few more hours just thinking. Somewhere between 2 am and 4 am I drifted into a deep sleep only hearing Embry walking into the room and telling me goodnight.

_Okay there is the chapter. Its not my favorite chapter, but i really just needed to put an end to the other pack and have her learn about the wolves. No, she doesnt care, she's had so much drama in here life for her to be trusted with a secret like that she feels honored. Its like she has a true family now, though she has not said that yet. And I'd like to put out there that she is NOT falling for Embry yet. He is just her best friend and he is okay with that. So the next chapters will start to get into the Eclipse plot and drama. Bella is about to make an arrival, but there shall be some changes as always._

_PS: The rest of the story with the exception of some chapters, shall be alot less drama.(:_

_Hope you enjoy, please review and Thank you for all of the story alerts.(:_

_-Miranda_


	11. Chapter Ten

_Heres the next chapter. It's 2:45 in the morning and I decided, why not upload this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Leiko and other original characters._

I awoke to Embry snoring on the floor, like always. I got up and shook him. He groaned a little and opened his eyes.

"Leiko, please tell me this isn't a wakeup call." He pleaded.

"Yepp. It's time to get up sleeping beauty. We have stuff to do with Jacob."

"Jake? What are we doing with him?" He asked, closing his eyes again.

"We're getting his mind off of Bella, now WAKE UP!" I told him, shaking him one last time.

"Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm up!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

I went out the room and down the hall to Jacobs's room. I peeked my head in to see him asleep too.

"Gosh, do I have to wake all of them up, its noon for Christ sake."

I went in and started shaking Jacob.

"Jacob, you lazy bones, wake up now! Remember we have plans today and we aren't getting any younger."

He opened his eyes. "Correction, YOU aren't getting any younger. The pack doesn't age." He said in the lazy voice and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh that's just great. Well, then since I'm not getting any younger, get your ass up and get ready! You have twenty minutes." I said hitting him once and walking out.

I walked back in the room when Embry was just getting out of the shower.

I got in the shower and let the water run through my hair. I washed all of the dirt and dried blood out of it and washed up. Once I got out we had 15 minutes to leave. I hurried and got dressed in a simple pair of brown shorts and a nice tank top. It finally wasn't raining so I could dress a little more freely.

I went back into the bathroom and looked at my plain hair. It had grown to a few inches past my waist since I got here.

"Man Leiko, look at that hair. It's time for a haircut." I said to myself.

We still had about 10 minutes or so to leave, so I got the hair scissors I kept in my bag from the past haircuts I'd given myself. I put my hair in a ponytail and measured where I wanted it. I cut it about three inches above the small of my back knowing it would be a little longer once I took my hair out of the ponytail. I took my hair out and it wasn't much of a difference but it was good for now. I cut a few layers hoping to make it look a little better, and it did. I put my hair in a high ponytail, liking the way the layers looked. I grabbed the flat iron and curled the front of the hair that wasn't in a ponytail.

I studied myself in the mirror actually liking that I looked like a real girl for once. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Embry and Jacob walked in, joining me in the kitchen. I felt Embry' arms come around my waist and he picked me up throwing me across his shoulder.

"Wow, don't you look pretty." He laughed, spinning me around.

He put me down and I turned around to face him.

"I just felt like it was time for a small haircut and I wanted to actually look like a girl for once."

"You always look like a girl." He said shoving a bagel in his mouth.

"Okay, MORE like a girl." I said putting on my shoes.

We walked out of the house and started walking down the street.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see. Patience is a virtue, ya know." I told him.

I was taking them to a little spot I saw when I was… delayed, with Emily and Kim. We were walking for about 15 minutes before Jacob and Embry got too impatient. Embry scooped me up and told me to tell him the way, then started running. We got there in less than five minutes.

"Apparently patience is a virtue you two do not possess." I told them and we started walking again.

"You said we were here. Why are we still walking?" Jacob asked.

"Because I don't want to ruin the surprise by you guys just running right to it!"

We walked for a minute or two then we were there. I ran over to Jacob and covered his eyes. He walked with me guiding him for a few steps and I let him open his eyes. They got wide and he looked at me.

"How, what, when. Oh my gosh, its beautiful." He said.

He was standing on a rock, overlooking a small pond with a water fall at a few steps up stream.

He turned around and picked me up in a hug.

"How did you find this place? I never even knew about it." He asked me.

"I have my ways." I smiled at him.

I led them down the hill to a spot next to the pond. I laid out a sheet and got some sandwiches I had in my bag.

"Sorry it's not a gourmet meal but its food." I laughed.

I made at least 5 sandwiches for them and one for me. They ate them in less than ten minutes.

"Nice to know you two enjoy my cooking." I said laughing. "So tell me more about the pack."

"Okay well let's tell you about some of the guys. First there's Paul. Paul is the most hot-headed wolf in the whole pack, but he's awesome." Embry laughed.

"Then there is Quil. He has been our best friend since the beginning. He's just like us only more out there and energetic." Jacob said.

"Next there is Seth. His dad died a while ago so the turn has been hard on him but he is the nicest guy in the pack." Embry said.

"He's the one that stayed with me in my PE class. He is awesome." I smiled.

"Yepp that's him."

"Okay who else is there?"

"There's Leah, who is Seth's sisters. She is the most bitter in the pack and she wants everyone to know it. She and Sam dated but then he left her for her cousin, Emily. She was heartbroken and when she joined the pack, she took it out on everyone, especially Sam." Jacob told us.

"Why would he do that? Why would Emily do that to her cousin? I don't understand." I said.

"She didn't want to, but they were soul mates, and you can't deny love." Jacob said.

"Soul mates my ass. Poor Leah is depressed because the time she finds love, he is taken away from her."

"Leiko, it's not that simple." Embry said.

"How? Explain to me how it's not that simple?"

Jacob and Embry both looked at each other. Jacob cocked his eyebrow and Embry just nodded.

Jacob looked at me. "It's called imprinting." He said.

"Imprinting?"

"Yes, it's finding your soul mate. It's like love at first site but stronger. Gravity isn't holding you to the ground anymore, that person is. Sam couldn't help that Leah wasn't the one. He was in love with Emily from the first time he saw her. But he lost control and hurt her. She hated him for a while, but she forgave him. Now they are happy."

"Hurt her? She wasn't mauled by a bear was she?" I asked.

"No she wasn't. And Sam has to live everyday with knowing that he hurt her." Embry said.

Wow, imprinting. This was getting just a little crazy. First vampires and wolves, now love at first sight, man.

"I thought she would love him since he imprinted on her?" I asked.

"It's not always love. They know they've found their soul mate but he won't always be their love. He could be a baby sitter, a friend, a best friend then eventually, if SHE wants, they will be lovers."

"Have you imprinted yet?" I asked Jacob, wondering if that's why he loved Bella so much.

"I know what you're thinking. No I haven't imprinted. Not on Bella." He told me.

"I'm sorry Jacob. You'll find love one day, I know it." I told him. "What about you, Embry? Have you imprinted?" I asked him.

"No, not yet." Embry said looking down.

"Oh." I said, not knowing why that simple sentence was affecting me so negatively. It's not like I liked him or something.

"Is that all there is in the pack?" I asked changing the subject.

"There's also Jared." Jacob said.

"He imprinted on Kim?" I asked.

"Yes, she was in love with him from day one so when he told her she didn't care because she was already head over heels for him." Jacob told me. "The last people in the pack are Brady and Collin."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Collin. He made my skin crawl. He was the scariest wolf to me, and he'd always be.

"I-I don't need to know about them. I know all I want to know." I told him. "What about vampires?" I asked him.

"Well vampires stay in covens. The Cullens are the only ones that stay in Forks, but there are always some around, just wanting trouble. The Cullens only feed on animals from a treaty they signed years ago, but the others aren't as nice."

"Hmm. So that was a vampire that time in the woods, when I… Yeah." I said, coming to a realization of my own.

I got up ready to end the conversation.

"Embry are you okay? You haven't been talking so much." I asked him walking over to him.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Just a little zoned out is all." He said getting up with me.

"So, who's down for a little swim?" I asked smiling at them, walking down to the water.

"We don't even have clothes." Jacob laughed.

"So? You afraid to get your clothes a little wet?" I teased and started walking into the cold refreshing water.

I turned around and saw Jacob and Embry running full speed into the water. We swam for a good few hours just splashing each other or taking turns throwing me. When we got out we lay on the shore. Jacob and Embry's clothes dried faster than mine so Embry pulled me into his arms to help warm me up.

"Why are you guys so warm?" I said through chattering teeth.

"It's a wolf thing. All of us are above 100 degrees. That's why we burn off food so fast. We also heal fast, but it depends on the injury." Embry told me, pulling me into his arms more to help keep me warmer.

We sat just talking for a few more hours about anything and everything. It was about 8 o'clock when a wolf howl rang through the air.

Embry and Jacob looked at each other and stood up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sam is calling us. He wants over there now." Embry said.

"It would be faster if we went as wolves." Jacob said to Embry.

Embry looked at me. "Do you mind riding on my back?" He asked in a rushed voice.

"No, I guess not." I said.

They ran off into the woods leaving me sitting there by myself. When they came back they were wolves. Embry ran up to me and laid down. I climbed onto his back and he got up slowly. He looked back at me and I nodded, telling him I was okay. Then we were off. They ran for a good ten minutes, the cold wind on my skin nothing compared to Embry's hot skin. We arrived at Sam's house and he let me down. They ran into the woods and came back as humans. They ran to the house and walked in.

"Sam what is it?" Jacob asked.

"We have trouble." He said. "The Cullens called about an abundance of killings in Seattle. They think its Victoria, but they don't know what she's doing. There will need to be more patrols, for the safety of Bella. They think they are after her." He told them.

Killings? Victoria? What the fuck did Bella do to get someone to threaten her safety?

Everyone, even the girls, sat around the table listening to them talk. They talked about patrols and that vampire scents were smelled in certain places.

I sat next to Embry and Kim, sincerely confused about almost everything that was happening. I just knew that everyone was in danger. They mentioned something about having practices with the Cullens on fighting. They didn't look so happy but they agreed. We were sitting at the table for about an hour talking about the situation. He said training started that night in a few minutes and to get ready. They all got up and went in different directions. Embry walked up to me.

"I want to go." I told him. "I want to go with you."

"Leiko, no, you can't." He said.

"Embry, I want to go. I'm not staying here. You guys are just watching, I'm not going to get in the way." I pleaded.

He huffed. "Fine, Leiko, but you'll have to stay quiet and let us watch." He told me.

"I will Embry."

"Okay." He said and walked to the pack.

They seemed to be okay with me going, knowing I wouldn't be in the way. We all went outside, and Embry came back to me as a wolf. I got on his back and they started running. We arrived at a large clearing in the woods moments later. There were people standing in the middle, all incredibly pale. I recognized one as the doctor that helped me when I was hurt. He greeted the pack and introduced everyone there. There was Rosalie, a blonde, beautiful vampire. There was Emmett, a big bear like man with a nice looking smile. There was Alice, a small girl with pixie like hair. Jasper, a southern looking man with honey blonde hair. Esme, a woman with a heart shaped face and nice brunette ringlets falling around her face. I got down off of Embry's back and the man, Carlisle, saw me.

"Hello Leiko, it's nice to see you again." He said in a nice voice.

"Hello Carlisle." I said to him.

They got into the fighting and the girl Bella was here. She went over to Jacob and sat with him. I looked at Embry with a 'what the fuck' look and he slightly shook his head. I leaned back against him, hoping Jacob would be able to resist whatever he liked about her.

I watched the vampires fight each other and use strange tactics against each other. We were out there for a good 3 or 4 hours. I climbed onto Embry's humongous back and lay down. I fell asleep on Embry's back and dreamed the good memories I had instead of dreams. I woke up when Embry stood up. I adjusted myself and hazily saw him running back to Sam's house. When we arrived at Sam's house, I felt myself being lifted up and see Jacob. He carried me to a car and lay me down in the back. I lay in the car by myself, drifting in and out of sleep. I heard the doors open and someone got in the front two seats. Then the door next to my head opened and I felt my top side be lifted up and laid down on someone's leg. I look up to see Embry, laying his head back against the seat. I go back to sleep against the warmness of his leg.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I heard coming from far away. "Leiko if you don't wake up I'm going to dump water on you!"

I open my eyes to see Seth shaking me to wake up.

"Seeeeeeth, what do you want." I asked.

"Well the pack is at another practice but since I'm so young I can't fight." He told me.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked, rolling over.

"Leikoooooo, I'm bored." He said, shaking me.

"Then go to sleep." I told him.

"Leiko, its noon, you've been sleep all day."

"Fine Seth, just give me a few minutes." I told him and shooed him out the door.

I got up and went to the rest room. My stomach felt like someone was squeezing all of the food up. I started gaging and realized I was going to throw up. I went to the toilet and threw up everything I'd eaten the day before. Great, it was my "time of the month". I always threw up on my period but never this much. I walked out of the bathroom after getting ready and got dressed throwing on some pants and a sweatshirt. I walked out to see Seth sitting on the couch. I went and sat next to him laying my head down on the arm rest.

"Leiko, are you okay? I could've sworn I heard you throwing up." He said.

"I was. I'm just a little sick. It should be gone in a few days." I told him.

"Okay. So what you wanna do today?" He asked.

"Can we just watch tv?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled at me.

We watching useless reality tv shows for a while until a few good shows came on. Seth was actually nice to hang out with. He made me laugh, brought me tea for my cramps, helped me when I was throwing up and made me some lunch. Hanging out with him shouldn't be so bad every day.

"When's the big fight?" I asked.

"In a week or so." He said.

"That soon! What is going to happen?"

"They're just going to try their best to beat all of the vamps but they should be good." He reassured me.

"Okay." I said leaning against him and closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes when Jacob and Embry walked into the house. I got up and gave them each a hug.

"How's practice?" I asked.

"It was tiring. I think I'm going to sleep." Jacob said.

Seth got up and started walking towards the door. He told me bye and that he'd see me tomorrow.

I walked with Embry to the room and made his bed. Then I felt the feeling in my stomach again and ran to the bathroom. I felt Embry pull my hair out of my face and soothe my back. I threw up everything I ate and some water before I stopped puking. I sat back and breathed for a while.

"You okay Leiko?" Embry asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sick." I told him. "I've been puking all day."

"Well try and get some rest. I'll probably be gone again tomorrow for practice." He told me.

I looked up and sprang at him, giving him a hug.

"Embry, please be careful. I can't live without you. You're my best friend." I told him.

He lifted me up, me still hugging him, and carried me to the bed, tucking me in.

"Leiko, I have no plans on leaving anytime soon. Now sleep and feel better." He told me.

"Embry, I love you. You're the best." I told him, then drifted to sleep.

_There ya go. Wa-la, the next chapter. I already have the next chapter worked out and I'm just working on the ending of it. Hope you enjoys this chapter and Leiko, Jacob and Embry getting closer. What do you think about Embry saying he hasn't imprinted yet? Tell me what you think, it is highly appreciated =D_

_PS: I have already started on my next story but its not going to be uploaded until after Breaking Dawn events in this story, only because its connected to this story and some of the events would ruin the events coming up for this story. That shall be my encouragement to right this story more(: But dont worry it shall be high quality work._

_-Miranda =D_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Heres the next chapter. I finished the end and decided to upload it ASAP. I'll start on the next one right away but it may not be up for a while. Oh, todays my mommas birthday. YAAY(:_

_Disclaimer : I own nothing except for Leiko and other characters(:_

A week had passed and it was a day before the big fight. I hadn't really seen Embry or Jacob, from either throwing up, sleeping, school or their practices and patrols. I wasn't so lonely though seeing as I had Seth with me every other day. We had fun but the closer the day came the more worried I was for them.

"Seth, the fight is tomorrow. What if they get hurt? How am I supposed to deal with that if anyone in the pack gets hurt?" I asked.

"The pack, or Embry and Jacob?" He asked.

"Well Embry and Jacob. We've gotten so close and I can't live without them." I told him.

"Leiko, they will be fine. Trust me. No harm will come to them."

The next day Embry and Jacob left early to Sam's and Seth came over. He told me that he'd be leaving because he agreed to keep look out of the fight for Bella and Edward.

"I'm coming with you. If Bella can sit her ass there then I can too!" I told him.

"Fine Leiko." He agreed.

He left the house and I followed to the edge of the woods, waiting for him. He came back as a wolf and ran for a good ten minutes. We came to a hill top and I saw a tent there. Jacob, Bella, and Edward were standing outside the tent. It seemed like they were arguing but I wasn't sure. Seth walked up to them and Edward some said things Seth wanted them to know. He was the mind reader I'm guessing.

"You must be Leiko." He turned to me standing by a tree.

"Leiko? Leiko, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not just going to sit by while you and Embry fight. I want to stay with Seth, to stay updated." I told him.

Jacob walked up to me. "This isn't a safe time to be out in the woods, Leiko." He told me.

"I know Jacob, but I have Seth, he'll protect me."

"Leiko, you need to go home."

"No Jacob. I will stay as long as you guys are fighting. I'd rather be here than at home, worrying my head off by myself. I will be fine. Plus, why can she be here but I can't?" I asked him.

"I don't want her to be here as much as I don't want you to be here. But since you two are both so hard headed, just be careful." He turned around. "Seth, look after her with your life." He said.

The wolf nodded and walked over to me.

I turned around to Seth.

"Is the fight about to start?" I asked.

He nodded and sat down.

"Hello, you must be Leiko." I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Bella. I had never really gotten a good look at her. She had medium length brown hair. Her skin was pale white and she looked sick. She looked average, nothing really special about her. I don't see what Jacob saw in her, but it must be something.

"Yes, and you must be Bella." I said, obviously knowing she was Bella.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're the one that lives with Jacob and Embry?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I said, trying to be as tolerant as possible.

"Well, it must be very interesting living with them."

"Well, I never get bored that's for sure."

She laughed and Edward walked over.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, the mind reader." He said, smirking.

"Hi, I'm Leiko." As if he didn't know already.

We talked for a little while getting to know each other but then I started feeling a little awkward. There was something about Bella that just made me want to stay away from her. Maybe it's the never ending urge to tell her to leave Jacob the fuck alone.

I walked over to Seth and sat on the rock next to him. He laid his head on my lap and huffed.

"I know. It's boring and it's really awkward being here. The fights begun hasn't it?" I asked.

He nodded his head a little and huffed again.

"I know, you want to be there but you're safe at least."

We sat for a little while, me talking to him. After a little while the snow was starting to make me cold, so I had to snuggle in Seth fur a little. Suddenly his head popped up and his ears were perked up. I heard a low growl coming from his chest. I looked and saw Bella and Edward were gone. He got up and let me get on his back. We ran for a little while and he stopped, dropping me off by a tree. He looked at me, his eyes telling me to stay there.

I was alone, in the woods. I crawled over to the tree and brought my knees to my chest. It was so cold without the warmth of a wolf. Where did Seth go and why did he leave me here alone?

Suddenly I heard a big ruckus. I heard growling, trees falling, braches breaking. I only heard Seth though, so I was guessing he was alone. I heard a loud whimper and I knew Seth was hurt. I forced myself to stay down knowing it would be best that I did. Nobody was going to get hurt my ass. I heard more noise and it was getting louder and louder. I covered my ears hoping to cover the noise. Suddenly it stopped. I waited a while to see what would happen but it was quiet. I got up and walked over to where the noise was coming from. I saw Seth limping over to me. I looked around and saw a red head lying on the floor, the body a few feet away from it. I could feel my eyes get wide with terror. Seth came to me and nudged me with his head and I looked at him.

"Seth are you okay? What just happened?" I asked.

He limped into the woods and came back as human Seth.

"Leiko, I'm fine. There were two vampires and Edward couldn't take them by himself." He told me.

"Oh my gosh. So she is a vampire?" I asked gesturing my head towards the red head.

"Yeah, she's the one that started all of it." He told me.

"Oh wow." I said.

"The fight is over Leiko, we need to go back." He went back and shifted.

He ran to the field that the battle went down in. There were dead vampires everywhere. We hadn't lost anyone, thankfully.

Suddenly, a vampire came out of nowhere. A light gray wolf charged but the chocolate brown one barked and went after it. The vampire grabbed the chocolate brown one and crushed its side. With a heartbreaking yelp, the wolf fell to the ground. The other wolves took out the vampire and went to the injured wolf. He phased back to human, and I saw it was Jacob. My heart ached as I saw him withering in pain; his side was twisting every which way. The pack went to him and picked him up, Sam yelling for them to take him home.

I rode back to the house on Seth. Everybody ran into the house, two of them carrying Jacob. They lay him in his bed and Sam ran out.

"Jake, I'm so sorry but I said I had him!" Leah said.

Jacob didn't reply. He just had his eyes closed and was trying not to focus on the pain. Leah walked out of the room looking down.

I walked in the room and sat in the chair next to him.

"Jacob. You're going to be okay right?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I sure do hope so." He said through gritted teeth.

"Carlisle is on his way, just try to breathe." I told him.

A few minutes later Carlisle rushed in and asked if I could step outside.

"What is he going to do?" I asked Embry.

"He has to reset all of his bones because they started healing already." He told me.

"He's going to break his bones again?"

"Yeah, that's the only way."

We waited a while then a horrible scream filled the air. It had begun, and I'm guessing it hurt like hell. He was screaming for a good 20 minutes and it still wasn't over. Finally it ended, I saw Bella pull up in her car.

Carlisle walked out and told Bella she could go in. This girl was seriously starting to piss me off. Did she think she could just get off treating Jacob like that? A few minutes later she came back out, crying apparently. But I didn't care, I hope Jacob made her cry, she deserved it.

"Embry, can I go see Jacob?" I asked.

"Sure you can." He said, just telling me to be quiet when I go in.

I walked in the house and to Jacobs's room. He was laying there, all bandaged up and broken.

"Hey Jacob, you okay?" I asked.

"Hey Leiko. Well, I've had better days but I'll live." He told me.

"I, uh, I saw that Bella was here."

"Yeah, she just told me that she chooses that blood sucker but she still loves me."

"But you're in love with her?" I asked.

"Head over heels in love with her." He said, not looking at me.

"Jacob, why do you love her? She only ever hurt you."

"But that's just it, she hasn't just hurt me. She's been my best friend; she's always there for me."

"So there's more to that plain girl than shows."

"There's a lot more."

"Jacob, I don't like seeing her hurt you. You're one of the people I care about most and I don't want to see you mope around heartbroken from some girl who knows she's hurting you." I told him.

"Leiko, I just can't help it. There's no way of living without her." He said, closing his eyes.

"Looks like I'll always have to worry about you then." I said leaning against the wall.

Once he was sleep I got up and walked to the room. I sat down on the bed and opened the window. I looked at the woods, wondering who was on patrol right now. How could I help Jacob if he's in love with that home wrecker? I let the cold wind sweep across my bare arms. I turned my body so it was facing the window, with my legs hanging out.

I heard the door open and Embry walked in. He came over and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I took in all of his warmth barely noticing how cold it was.

"How's Jacob?" He asked.

"Well he's healing okay but he's in love with Bella, and she's tearing him apart."

"Leiko, Bella is really cool and she does care for Jacob but she can't return the feelings he has for her."

"Well then maybe she should just disappear. Just stay away from him and it would be fine."

"She's tried and so has he but they are best friends and they need each other." He said.

I just stared out the window, looking at the dark night. I care about Jacob so much and it sucks to see him like this. Maybe if I just went back to not caring about anyone things would be a lot better. I'm too far gone from that though, I'm in too deep with these people and they've taken a place I didn't know I had in my heart.

I sat with Embry for a long while in silence.

"Embry, what do you think about imprinting?" I asked, wanting to know more about it, and his thoughts.

"Well, I think it's a good thing. The only thing is, wolves live forever… our imprints don't. I don't want to live without the love of my life." He said, looking out the window.

"You can't stop aging ever? What about children?"

"It's a long shot. The reason we phase is because the gene is activated when vampires are nearby. With the Cullen's here, we won't even stop phasing. We can have children. It's actually better to have children because they may phase too." He told me.

"Do you think you'll ever imprint?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." He said looking at me.

"What if you don't want to imprint? Can you stop it?" I asked.

"I don't think you would want to. It's probably very hard to stop the feelings you get for the person."

"Hmmm. It sounds so complicated to be a wolf. Some things people could only wish for, you guys have. But it doesn't seem so good once you actually have it."

"You're right. It's not as good, but it's nice to know that I'm the one that's protecting people, that I have a family that will always be there."

I thought about the end of that sentence. It brought back memories of my family. The good memories, when my sister and I used to get along. When she would braid my hair and we'd put moms make up on each other. When mom used to take us for walks, and buy us candy. I missed those days. Who knew a family could change so much suddenly. But then you look at the signs and see it was bound to happen. Mom would drink more and more when dad was gone. Dad would favor Maya so mom would favor me, slowing tearing us apart. Mom getting more and more angry when I would do something remotely wrong. The signs were all there, I was just too blind to see them.

I wonder if they even care that I'm gone. They probably think I killed myself by now. They probably all rejoice that I'm finally gone and they can be a big happy family with their perfect, only child, Maya. Did they even notice I was gone? Was there an ounce of worry about me? I may not want to live with them, but I want to know if they even have an ounce of care about me left over in there cold bodies. I know I still do. No matter how much they abused me, yelled at me, or whatever else they did, if they had chosen to go back to the way things were, I would've be happy. I would've stayed, I wouldn't have hurt myself.

I could feel myself getting sadder the more I thought about my family but the thoughts wouldn't go away. The thoughts about my father, what he's doing now. If he's angry that he can't get off any more. That I chose to leave when we barely move here. If he's upset that I may actually be happy now. He tried so hard to keep me miserable but relying on him. The more miserable the better to him. He thought I wouldn't make it easily out of the house, but boy was he wrong. Memories of him came flooding back all at once. I felt my heart get heavy at all of the thoughts of him that would not cease.

No one cared about me. I don't even understand why Embry or Jacob or Seth or any of them cared about me. I was just some girl with a bad temper. No one would have cared if I was dead in a river or in a ditch somewhere. So why did Embry, take the time to save me. He took me to Carlisle, he took me into his house, he defended me from his mom, he got me into school, he cares about my well-being, but why? I was some stranger, who could have been crazy. I didn't care for him when I first came here. I wanted him to leave me to die. So why would he try so hard to prove that he cared for me, to make it clear that he wasn't going to just abandon me.

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I cursed silently at the fact that this still got a rise out of me. I turned away from Embry so he wouldn't see me cry. I ferociously wiped at my eyes hoping to stop them, but they didn't. Embry turned me back towards him to see that I was crying.

"Leiko, whats wrong?" He asked, pulling me into his arms.

I sobbed into his chest for a while, still wishing I would stop crying. When I was done he moved back so he could see my face.

"Now do you want to tell me why you're crying?" He asked, wiping the tears from my face.

"I've just waited so long for someone to actually care about me and when I find a whole family who actually does, I get doubtful. I've always wanted my family to care about me. I told myself that they still loved me and this would stop soon. But it never did. When I found you guys and you tried so hard to make it clear that you cared about me, I don't know, I guess I got overwhelmed. After not being cared about for so long, I got used to not needing it. I wanted it, but I didn't need it. You guys, you all are so nice to me and I don't even know why. I'm a horrible person, who just attracts too much trouble. Sometimes I don't understand why you didn't just leave me to die. I don't deserve people like you to be so nice to me." I said, feeling the tears come again.

"Leiko, we care about you because you're different. I know how it feels to have a family who doesn't care about you. My mom hated me. She didn't know who my father was and she was an alcoholic. She hit me, she yelled at me, she left me to fend for myself and I dealt with it. Jacob and Quil didn't really know anything about my mother, even though we were best friends. I stayed at their houses when I could and when I couldn't I had to deal with my mother. I think that's why I tried so hard to help you, because I saw a torn girl who just needed help. I saw that you were miserable and knew those bruises were no accident. I wanted you to know that there was more to life than what you were living. When you told me what was actually happening at your house, I was angry. Leiko, I care about you too much to let anything like that happen to you anymore." He said pulling me closer.

"I know you say that and I trust you but there is still that voice telling me you're lying. That no one cared for me and they're just using me then they're going to dump me on the side of the road or something. I can't help that voice. It's always there and it's not leaving."

"Well next time that voice makes an unnecessary appearance, think of me and know that I am NEVER leaving you. You understand that? NEVER. So if there's ever a day that you wanna get rid of me, that sucks cause I ain't leaving." He smiled at me.

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. But it wasn't awkward, nothing was with Embry. He was showing that he did in fact care about me, no matter what that voice said.

We sat together for a while, then he told me that we were going to Sam's tonight to talk about the fight. I got ready quickly and we were soon over there, without Jacob.

We sat around the table waiting for Sam to speak.

"The fight was a success, aside from a few unexpected injuries." He said.

"I told him sorry! I didn't mean for Jake to get hurt but I had him!" Leah said.

"Leah, that's enough!" Sam said, sternly.

She shut up instantly.

"The threat is over so patrols will go back to normal starting tonight. Collin and Brady are on patrol and regular shifts start back now." Sam said.

"Who is going to be taking Jacobs patrols?" Seth asked.

"It will just go in order, skipping Jacob."

They talked for a little while, somewhere in there Kim and I left to sit on the couch.

"This pack stuff is confusing huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while." She smiled at me.

"Do you go to school on the Rez too cause I've never seen you there before?" I asked.

"Yeah but my classes are mostly in the back of the school. I don't even know why." She laughed.

"Oh , my classes are near the front. It comes in handy for trying to get out of the school faster." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're quite the talk around school still." She raised her eyebrows.

"I guess since I'm not Quileute they want me out of the school."

"Yeah, and Sabrina hate, for obvious reasons." She said, gesturing her head towards Embry, and laughing.

"It's not my fault he doesn't want anything to do with her. We aren't even dating, she's just crazy!" I laughed.

"She really is. So, what do you think of Embry?" She asked, her tone of voice changing.

"Um, he's nice and we're pretty close. Why?" I asked, confused.

"Do you like him?" She asked, nudging me.

"What? Like him as in have feelings for him?"

"No, like him as in want to do his homework; OF COURSE like him as in have feelings for him." She laughed.

"That first part didn't make sense."

"Don't change the subject!" She said.

"Well I mean…"

She got up and dragged me outside onto the porch.

"There, now you can tell me."

"Dude, it's freezing out here."

"Well, we aren't going back inside until you tell me!" She said persistently.

"Well, I guess, I kind of have a crush on him. Like a fifth grade, oh my gosh he's cute, crush."

"Oh come Leiko, I'm not dumb." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I huffed. "Fine, I like him a lot. He's everything I would look for in a guy, but it would never work because he's like sixteen and I'm only fourteen." I blurt out.

"I knew it!" She squealed.

"Don't tell him Kim. He'd probably think I'm some weirdo little girl that has a crush on a sixteen year old."

"Don't worry. He probably likes you too; he speaks highly of you." She smiled at me.

I blushed. Damn my unwanted reactions.

"But what if he imprints and all of his feelings go away? Then what am I left with?" I asked.

She just looked at me and smiled. I had no idea why she was smiling but it was a reassuring smile. I think this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Okay, can we go back inside now? I'm freezing."

_There ya go. Next chapter yeah! So yes, Leiko has admittied her feelings for Embry. Everything shall start to fall together now(: We are getting into Breaking Dawn which mean I'm closer to publishing the first part of my next story. Yay! Okay, well review please(: And thank you too all who are adding this story to their story alerts. It's HIGHLY appreciated(: Have a nice day!_

_ -Miranda_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Here is the next chapter. I had a little writers block but it's all gone and we are back on track! I shall be starting the next chapter as soon as possible seeing as I will be having more time to myself! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga, but i do own any characters that do not appear in the saga!_

A few weeks past and Kim and I were spending more time together. She told me about her and Jared, the guys in the pack, her family, and a lot of other stuff. We hung out at school and we went over each other's houses.

It was a Tuesday and Kim was walking with me to lunch.

"Dude, Jacob is so torn up." She said.

"I know." I said.

Lately I had been having trouble explaining how I felt. It seemed like time was moving so fast and everything was just going bad.

Embry had told me about Bella and Edward getting married, their wedding was soon. He said Jacob would be pissed about it. I could only imagine.

It was pouring rain and I was sitting at lunch with the guys and Kim. I was pushing around the gunk that was on my tray and listened to the pack talk. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. My mood is just getting so bad for no reason.

I just had a bad feeling about something. Was it a bad feeling? What kind of feeling was it? Anxious? Happy? Trying to decide what kind of feeling was in me was putting me in an even worse mood.

I got up without a word and walked to the bathroom. I rinsed my face with cold water to try and wake me up. I heard the door open and saw Sabrina come in. I sighed loudly knowing this wasn't going to turn out good.

I looked at her as she walked up to me. She didn't have bitch written on her face for once.

She stood in front of me for a while.

"What?" I nearly screamed.

"You know, I wanted to apologize, because I was a bitch this school year but I'm just not sorry. People in the school were telling me I was a bitch for no reason but I do have a reason. You took the only guy me and a lot of other girls love. You're new here still; you don't deserve the prize most of us deserve." She looked at me.

I stared back at her obviously not caring.

"I feel sorry for you. They say ignorance is bliss. That doesn't apply to you." I said coldly and walked for the door. Before I left, I turned. "And we aren't dating idiot." I turned and left.

I walked down the hallway just wanting to go to my next class. There was only one more class and it wasn't that bad of a class. I just hated the teacher. Mr. Ellis was his name. He always tried to be funny, which worked on everyone but me. Whenever he'd ask me a question he could never hear me which prompted him to ask again. I hate repeating myself so I say nothing. That has become my new nickname to him. Nothing; seems like I'm that to everyone.

I went into the class and sat down at my table and pulled out everything I needed. I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to come to class early because the guy I sat next to, Milton, came early too.

Milton was a handsome senior with long black hair that suited his face. He was tolerable in many ways but one. He talked a lot. I hate talking and I've told him many times I don't want to talk, but he doesn't understand. Question after unnecessary question he would ask.

He sat next to me saying hello to the teacher.

"Hello nothing." He smiled.

I looked at him, daggers in my eyes. He always thought it was funny to call me that no matter how much I hated it.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He put his arm around me.

I shrugged his arm off of me.

"Don't be mad at me Leiko, it was a joke." He put his arm around my waist and pulled my chair closer to him.

He's always had a crush on me, ever since I moved here. He made it too obvious and I didn't mind at first but now he was just taking it too far.

I had heard about him. He was the player of the school. He'll screw anything with breasts. If they deny him he'll do whatever he can to make their life a living hell. Spread rumors, get other girls to beat the living crap out of them, anything. He's a douche and I've known that for a long time.

I took his hand off my waist.

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me, and don't even look at me. I'm sick of you and everyone in this damn school."

He looked at me, rolled his eyes and scoot his chair over.

He slid a note to me and I sighed.

_You know I really like you. You're different from other girls. _

Who was he kidding? I know he just wanted to get in my pants.

_Please, stop the bs. I've heard about you. I'm not falling for it…_

I passed it back to him, knowing this conversation was going to give me a migraine.

He passed it back.

_My past doesn't matter. If you would give me a chance, I can show you I'll change._

Wow.

_Everyone says they'll change. No one ever does. You can't change who you are._

_PS: I heard you told people I was your "next mission". Nice._

He blinked at that note for a while and sighed. He scribbled for a long time and passed it back to me.

_Yes you were my next mission but along the way I changed my mind. You're beautiful Leiko, I want to know you more. Your attitude towards people turns me on more than in the physical. I don't know what it is about you Leiko but I want you, more than I can explain. Just give me a chance and I'll show you I'm worth it._

His note did nothing to change my feelings for him. It probably would have worked on someone who gave a shit about anything but I don't.

_I'm not interested…_

That's all I wrote back. He got up, crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash.

He sat down and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He mouthed the word "bitch" and looked forward.

I laughed.

"If you liked me that much you would have tried harder." I smirked.

The bell rang and all of the students started to come in. Seth walked in and sat at the table in front of us.

"Hey Leiko, where'd you go at lunch?" He asked.

I looked up from my book.

"I went to the bathroom then I came here. Sorry I left you guys; I just needed to take a walk." I said.

He nodded and turned around when the teacher started talking. It was the last week of school and we took our finals early so we were just watching movies. I wasn't interested in the stupid Planet Earth movie so I started reading my book again. Soon enough the final bell rang and everyone dispersed.

I got up and walked out with Seth close behind. He ran up to me.

"Are you okay Leiko? You've been acting sort of strange."

No shit, Sherlock.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to be alone Seth." I said kind of coldly.

"Um, okay, well bye."

I walked away and to the car. When Embry and Jacob walked up I told them I was walking home and walked away without letting them talk.

I walked down the same street I go down almost every day now. The walk was a good twenty minutes but I didn't mind. I needed to think.

I was in such a bad mood. But why? It started to rain and I pulled my hood up and zipped up my jacket.

Maybe it's the rain. This place is so gloom and doom, that if someone were me they'd be feeling the same way I do, especially if they were bi polar too.

I walked home with the many thoughts going through my head. Occasional I hate everyones, and can I just die and get this over with and all that jazz. I see Embry the same though. Why hadn't my view of him changed? I just see everyone else as some who tolerates me and someone who I tolerate, so why don't I think that way about him?

Maybe it's my lack of sleep? I've only been sleeping about two or three hours a night. Could that be it? I've been so busy studying or looking out my window or just thinking I'm forgetting to sleep.

Or maybe it's the nightmares. I've woken up screaming, sweating or crying but I never remember the dream which is a relief but it's horrible at the same time. I want to remember so I can forget. I just go to sleep then I wake up in Embry's arms shaking or crying or screaming or all of them. It's not a good feeling.

I had been walking down the street for a good ten minutes before a car started driving down the street.

It was nice car, I have to admit. A really nice shiny silver car. I have no idea what kind of car it was. It slowed down and came to a stop a few feet in front of me.

The door opened and I saw Milton get out.

"Leiko, why don't you let me give you a ride home, its pouring and you'll get sick." He said gesturing towards the car.

I just shook my head no and kept walking, not trying to be bothered with him, but he was persistent.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Leiko, just let me take you home as a friend." He pleaded.

I sighed, I didn't want to but it was raining pretty hard and it was supposed to hail.

I got in the passenger seat and let the warmth of the heater warm my hands.

"Leiko, what's your problem?" His voice surprised me.

I blinked at him a few times. "Um, what?"

"What's your problem? I mean with me? Why do you hate me? I didn't so shit to you." He had a bite in his tone that scared me a little.

"I, um, I don't have a problem with you." I stuttered.

"Then why are you acting like such a bitch? I told you that I would change for you and you don't care? Girls always care!" He said, his voice getting louder.

"Look Milton calm down. I don't want to be in a relationship with you okay? It's simple now just pull over or something." I told him.

"No, I'm taking you home."

"Fine just keep straight for a few minutes then stop." I said.

He was silent until we reached my house. Before he unlocked my door he spoke.

"Look Leiko, I really like you and I want to show you how much I like you." He said softly getting closer to me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

He was getting awfully close to me.

"Let me show you how much I like you. I'm sure you'll feel differently." I could feel his breath on my lips.

"What ar-" He cut my words of by kissing me.

It was rough and I didn't want to do it but he held my head steady and continued his attack on my lips.

His other hand roams lower and lower while he still kissed me. He put his arm around waist and pulled me closer to him making me gasp. He took that opportunity to stick his dirty tongue in my mouth. Smoke and mint gum was all I tasted. It made me want to throw up. His tongue roamed my unwilling mouth and I tried to push him off. He finally stopped kissing me only to start kissing my neck and chest.

I couldn't get away and he didn't even know I didn't want him. I could feel myself shaking a lot and my strength to try and push him off was leaving me.

"Please stop!" I said loudly.

"Come on Leiko, you know you want it." I felt him smile on my neck.

He sucked and bit painfully on my neck and I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't.

Bright lights shown in the car and I saw Jacobs car.

He looked up from his attack on my jaw and saw Jacob and Embry running towards the car. He finally let me go and I sat limply in the seat shaking wildly.

They started banging on his doors and he unlocked my door. Embry opened the door and pulled me out into his arms.

I was still shaking and but he was calming me down.

He bent down so he was looking in the car.

"If you EVER touch her against her will like that again I won't hesitate to kill you, and I'm sure Jake won't either." He said.

Jacob walked over.

"Don't EVER touch her." He growled.

Milton just nodded his head quickly and started his car. Embry slammed the door shut and he drove off quickly.

"Shit, are you okay Leiko?" Embry asked me.

I didn't answer. All I could think was why me? Why was it always fucking me?

"Leiko, look at me." He moved my chin so I was looking at him. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes pleading for me to tell him.

"No." I told him honestly. I was still shaking and I know he felt it.

He led me into the house and sat with me on the couch.

"What happened Leiko?" Embry asked.

I explained to him the last few minutes.

"Is that all I'm good for? Do people just think they could use me like that?" I asked shaking a little more. "I mean, don't I ever get a say in what I want to do? I never want to do that, but they don't care!" I was rambling.

"Leiko, it's over now. He always does that to girls. You were his next target but we were here for you." He hugged me close.

"So other girls go through that too? And you say it like it's nothing?" I nearly screamed.

"No, Leiko, the most he's ever done was kissed a girl against their will. He was going further with you, but we stopped it." He told me.

"Ha, okay now I know why I'm on this planet. I bring out the worst in guys, sexually." I said throwing my hands up.

"Leiko that is not why you're here! I know why you're here and it's the best reason ever." He said to me.

"Oh yeah, then what is it?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." He smiled.

"More secrets, yay!" I stood up. "I'm going to go check the mail."

I walked out the door and to the mail box. Man, do they ever check their mail? There was stuff from two weeks ago. I sorted through it. A few for Jacob, a few for Billy, some for Embry. I kept sorting through it and saw there was one for me. I didn't know anyone who would send me a letter so I was kind of surprised.

I walked back into the house, gave everyone their mail and went to the room. I looked at the letter and the return address looked vaguely familiar. It was addressed in La Push so the person was pretty close by.

I opened it and my heart sank.

_Leiko,_

_So you thought you could just leave? Well, La Push is a small reservation and you are staying pretty close by. I still don't know what you did to get those boys to take you in but I'm sure I'll find out. I am your father Leiko and I am responsible for your childish, stupid decisions, such as running away. I will be there to collect you in a week's time. Don't try anything else stupid. Can't wait to have you back._

_Your Father._

I looked at the letter, my hand shaking. How did he find me? Why did I think he wouldn't find me, we live in the same damn town. Will he actually take me away? What will he do if he does take me away?

I stood up, the letter still in hand, and walked to the phone. I dialed Seth's number with shaky hands and waited for him to answer.

"Seth, are you busy?" I whispered into the phone.

"No, why?"

"I need you to come over right now, it's important." My voice was shaky.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes."

Embry was still sitting on the couch when I walked by to go outside. Seth walked up and I ran and hugged him.

The bad feeling was gone but now I was just scared.

"What's wrong Leiko?" He asked.

I handed him the letter and sat down by a tree.

"I don't understand? I thought your parents were gone or something." He said.

Shit, I never told anyone but Embry what happened. Might as well practice now.

"I can't got with my family because they hate me and my dad, he uh, raped me."

I could see the shock in his face.

"WHAT?" He nearly screamed. "Have you told Embry? What does he think about your dad coming?" He was screaming now.

"I haven't told him about my dad coming! You're the only one that knows." I tried to shush him.

He started fuming, got up and stomped up to the house. I ran after him but it was too late.

"Embry! Look at this!" He threw the letter at him.

SHIT. I was in deep now.

"WHAT? He thinks he can just come here?" Embry got up and walked out the door.

"Shit." I said out loud this time and ran out the door to him.

He was standing outside with his hands on top of his head breathing really heavy.

"He is NOT coming here!" He said to me.

"What am I supposed to do Embry?"

"Get in the car!" He told me walking over to the car.

I looked at him for a second then walked to the car. He started it up and drove down the familiar path.

"Embry, we aren't going to that house!" I told him after I realized where we were going.

"Oh yes the fuck we are." He said angrily.

A few minutes later we pulled up by the house and Embry got out. The car was there so I was assuming they were home.

I followed close behind Embry and walked up to the house I never wanted to see again.

Embry banged on the door loudly. When it opened I saw the monster, my father.

He smirked when he saw me.

"I see you've come before I could." He didn't seem to care about Embry.

"Hey! Look, you're gonna stop messing with her. I know all about you and how you are. If you ever even THINK about messing with her again you don't want to know they hell I will put you through!" Embry growled.

The monster looked angry, his eyes moved to me.

He lunged and grabbed my hair, pulling down a little so he was hovering over me.

"What did I say would happen if you told anyone, huh?" He yanked my head down painfully and made a fist.

Embry shoved him away but he didn't let my hair go and I went flying with him. I landed painfully on top on the monster and he rolled so he was on top of me.

I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my hair again.

"You think this boy can protect you?" He spat and socked me once in the face like he tried to do before.

Embry's arm came around the monsters neck and he squeezed it until he let my hair go.

Embry was shaking; I could tell he was close to phasing.

I saw my sister and mom run outside. Their faces showed pure rage when they saw me.

I crawled from underneath the monster and ran by the car.

Maya started walking over and I stood steady by the car.

"What's your problem? You brought some guy over here to beat up dad? Nice bitch. Why couldn't you just stay away, things were better without you!" She screamed in my face.

Wow, every question I've ever asked has been answered. They never loved me. Maybe they did but one thing was for sure, they didn't now. They didn't want me back. They were happy I was gone. Maybe even hoping I was dead.

"What do you have to say, huh?" She screamed.

"You're my sister. Doesn't that count for anything? How can you hate me?" I said softly, not controlling my words.

Her face changed to shock, then back to anger.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. Ever since you turned 10 everything just changed about you! I don't want a sister like you. You made your problems everyone else's problem!"

"Do you want to know why I had so many problems? Why I never talked to you or mom? You were perfect and I was nothing. Mom hated me, dad raped me! He abused me and I went day after day keeping it from you because I knew you wouldn't care. Because I knew you hated me more than anyone in the world!" I screamed, heavy tears forming in my eyes.

This time the shock did not leave her face.

"What?" She said.

"You and mom hated me. Dad raped me. I couldn't go to anyone because I didn't have anyone."

"L-Leiko I didn't, uh, don't hate you. I admit I was always a bitch to you because mom always complained about you and how you acted but you could have come to me about this." She said, looking down.

"No, I couldn't have. You wouldn't have believed me. You probably would have thought I was just doing it for attention."

I looked away and saw my dad was knocked out in the yard with my mom trying to wake him up and Embry was gone. He probably phased.

"Leiko, I would have believed you."

"Maya, stop lying, just admit you wouldn't have. You know when I ran away I tried to kill myself. Yeah, I just wanted to die because I couldn't deal with this anymore." I rolled up my sleeve and showed her my arm.

She held it in her hands and rubbed her finger along the long scar then over the smaller ones.

Then she pulled me along behind her and inside the house. I didn't want to be here. I never wanted to go inside this house. The monster and his wife still hated me and they'd probably kill me soon. Where was Embry? Had he seen me talking normally to my sister and thought everything was okay?

She pulled me down the hall to her room. I had never been in there and never wanted to go in there.

I was nice. All the pink was giving me a headache but it was nice. It was roomy, with a big bed and a large tv. Better than my closet of a room.

I looked out the large window to see the woods. I saw a wolf and realized it was Embry. So he hadn't left. He just needed to phase but he was still keeping watch.

Maya pulled me to sit down on her bed, but I stood right back up.

"I, uh, I'd rather stand." I told her.

She nodded. "Leiko, tell me what happened? Before and after you left." She said, kind of nervously.

I thought back to before I met Embry. The day I got here. I thought back to before that when we lived in Hawaii. I thought back to when I was ten and all of this started.

"This started when we still lived in Hawaii. When I was ten. That's when mom started hating me, and dad took that as the okay to, do what he did. Four years, for four damn years he did that and no one even noticed! Life went on with Leiko being the problematic ten year old that everyone despised. I was nothing to you and I felt like it. When we moved here that didn't stop him. The first night he crept into my room like every other night, did what he did, hit me, and left. The next day I couldn't take it so I left. I was walking down the street and I met a stranger. I got scared so I ran into the forest and tried to cut myself to death. Of course, it didn't go my way and he found me. He took me to a doctor, got my arm stitched up and looked after me. I've been living with him ever since and for once in my damn life I'm happy. Or I was before I got that letter."

She looked at me like you'd look at an abused dog. That's probably all I was except I was her sister.

"Wow, I never even knew you went through all that."

No shit. Damn, she's dumb for a smart girl.

She sat for a while and I stared out the window at Embry, who was just watching me back.

"What happened to your neck?" She asked.

Embry's ears perked up at that question.

"What?" I looked at her.

"That scar on your neck, it was never there before." She said.

Wow, who knew she'd notice.

"It's nothing. I don't know how it got there."

She looked at me suspiciously.

I looked away quickly. I heard the door slam and the monster and his wife walked in.

"Shit, I have to go." I said thoroughly scared.

"No, I'll settle this." She grabbed my arm and sat me down.

They walked in the room and saw me sitting on the bed.

This time mom lunged for me and tackled me on the floor. Shit, did everyone want to kill me?

"What do you think you're doing you little bitch!" She slapped me.

Maya pulled her off of me and pinned her against the wall.

"Mom, calm down and listen to this. The man you married, he raped Leiko, for four years." She glared at the monster saying the last part.

Mom froze for a while.

"You're lying. That bitch, she's hypnotized you!" She pointed to me.

"Mom! Listen! He raped her. That's why she ran away. She couldn't tell anyone cause we sure as hell wouldn't have listened. She tried to kill herself."

She shortened the story but she pretty much got it.

"She's lying honey. I'd never do anything like that." He went to his wife.

She looked back and forth from me to him.

"Mom, you have to believe me. Would I lie to you?" Maya asked.

"No, but why would..." Her voice trailed off.

"Mom, no matter what, she is your daughter. You birthed her and he wasn't even there when she was born. Think, was he ever there when she was little, to help you raise her? He was there for me I know that but he never touched me. Think back to the nights of the last four years. Were there times when he was never in bed with you? Think about it mom." Maya said to her.

My mom was shaking now. She looked as if she was going to cry. I think I was going to cry. I couldn't believe how much Maya actually noticed about me, about when I was little. She did care, she was my sister.

My mother looked at the monster.

"How could you?" She spat.

"You're just going to believe her? She's plotting against me! They're both plotting against me!" He looked at all of us.

He looked suspicious and my mom saw it.

"I can't believe you'd do that to my daughter. You fed me all these lies, you made me hate my own child! Then you go and do that? I want you out of my fucking house. You know what, no, I'm calling the fucking cops and putting you in jail!" She screamed.

He looked around and ran. Bolted out the door and across the lawn. Of course, with Embry watching he didn't get far.

My mother called the cops and they arrived soon after. They took him in handcuffs and said they'd be scheduling a court date. I'd have to testify against him. Great.

When they left my mother came up to me and hugged me. I stood there limp not knowing what to do. Hug her back?

She looked at me.

"Leiko, I'm so sorry I didn't do anything sooner. I'm sorry I treated you like shit. I'm sorry I let that monster of a man hypnotize me into these feelings. `Olu`olu huikala mi?"

"You spent four years hating me. When I needed a mother you weren't there. He raped me for four years. I'm happy that I don't have to go the rest of my life with you hating me; this is what I've always wanted. But there's just this feeling that I shouldn't forgive you just yet. You can come see me whenever you want though." I pat her hand and walked away meeting Embry by the car.

"You told them?" He asked after we started driving.

"Yeah, I think they took it well." I laughed.

"Tell me about it. Hey sorry I couldn't stop him before he punched you. I was having a little trouble fighting the inner wolf." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to his wussy punches." I said, knowing I was going to bruise though.

We drove to the house and Billy was sitting out in his chair in the pouring rain.

We got out quickly and walked up to him.

"Billy, what's going on?" Embry asked.

He didn't say anything. Instead he just handed him a small, white paper. I looked at it with him.

A wedding invitation. It was from Edward and Bella inviting him to their wedding.

"Where'd Jake go?" Embry asked.

"He just ran in the woods. He phased and just ran in the woods." Billy sounded torn up.

"Leiko, you and Billy go inside. I'm going to go find Jake." Embry said, running into the woods.

"Is Jacob coming back?" I asked Billy.

"I'm not sure this time."

_So there ya go. We have gotten into Breaking Dawn territory. Speaking of Breaking Dawn, WHOSE EXCITED? I know I am! As you can see Leiko got herself into a little trouble with Milton. I needed to introduce the new character who will be a key character soon. And what did you think about the whole family thing? I didnt want to make them too terrible, just her father.(: More coming soon and the next chapter will DEFINITELY be in Embry's POV.(:_

_Thank you and reviews are much appreciated._

_-Miranda._

_PS: Leikos mom asked if she would forgive her in Hawaiian. I spent a good twenty minutes looking that up.(:_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Hello, here is the next chapter(: My summer break started two days ago and all I've been doing is writing for you guys! My internet has been acting up lately so this would have been up earlier but better late than never right? Okay, so enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone who appears in the Saga but i do own original characters, like Leiko and such. Thank you(:_

I ran into the woods after Jacob, phasing once I hit the woods.

"Jake!" I screamed in my head.

"Don't even bother!" He said back.

His thoughts weren't so far from me but he was moving fast.

"Jake, don't do this."

"What am I supposed to do, sit back and watch the girl I love marry a blood sucker? He's going to kill her Embry. I know it."

"Jake, come back and talk about this in person with the pack." I tried to convince him.

"No, Embry, I need some time to think. Just don't bother me." He said and I could see he started running faster.

I phased back.

"Shit!" I said.

He was mad but I could see he also felt sad and betrayed.

I walked back to the house and saw Leiko and Billy sitting on the porch together.

"Did you find him? Is he coming back?" Billy asked.

I just shook my head.

I didn't know what to say. Jake had officially lost it. I had seen this coming for a long time. He was just getting more and more wound up and he was bound to snap eventually. Just seeing this wedding invitation happened to be his breaking point.

I looked at the wedding invitation again. The wedding was in a few days.

I had to call Sam. I know they got wedding invitations too. I walked to the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sam, its Embry. Jake, he's gone crazy. He ran into the woods and I don't know if he's coming back any time soon."

"What happened? What made him snap?" Sam asked, sounding more like a concerned friend than an alpha.

"He got the wedding invitation. Everything he was holding in just came out." I sighed.

"Wedding invitation? Who's wedding?" He asked.

"Sam, have you checked your mail lately?" I asked.

There was a pause in the conversation.

He came back to the phone.

"Bella and Edward are getting married?" He asked.

"Yeah, in a few days too."

"Oh gosh, Jake will heal in time. Maybe he'll have a change of heart and come back soon. But you know we have to go to the wedding right? We have to support Bella, no matter who she marries."

"I know."

"We'll have more patrols to look for Jake but that's all I can do. He'll hate me if I order him to come back and it would just hurt him more."

"Okay."

With that we hung up the phone. By now Billy and Leiko had come inside and Billy was in his room.

I went to my room and sat down in the chair.

"So what's going on with Jacob?" Leiko asked walking into the room.

"He's snapped. He ran off in the woods and he's getting pretty far. There's nothing we can do." I said.

"All this over a wedding? I thought he already knew they were engaged?" She asked.

"I know but I guess he didn't expect it to be this soon."

She sighed and sat down on the bed.

"We have to go to the wedding." I said.

"I guess I can tolerate sitting through her wedding. Isn't Jake going to be mad that we are going to her wedding though?" She said a little too calmly. I thought she hated Bella; why was being so okay about this?

"Um, well Bella's his best friend no matter what. He'll be mad but eventually he'll be happy we were there to support her."

"Okay. The weddings in six days though. We won't have time to get a present." She said, looking out the window.

"Why are you so okay about this?" I couldn't hold anymore.

"Well, if Jake would want us to be there then I'll go. Plus, I want to go to a wedding. I've never seen a wedding and I heard they were really nice."

"Makes sense. Well we can go get a present tomorrow after school since we get out early. We'd have to go to Seattle to get a good one though."

"I've always wanted to go to Seattle." She smiled at me.

"Okay then its set. Tomorrow it is."

For the rest of the day we stayed busy. Leiko spent most of the day talking to Billy and helping him out.

I never knew she liked Billy so much. I know it's because Jacob was gone and Billy was torn up but I never knew she was so nice, especially lately.

I slept all day. I had a lot of patrols and school work and now I finally got to sleep.

I didn't dream anymore. I just saw pictures. Maybe that is considered dreaming, I don't know. I saw pictures of Jake, Seth, other people in the pack but mainly pictures of Leiko. Pictures where's she's laughing, crying, smiling, confused, scared. Pictures of her in my arms, hugging me.

Lately I've been seeing her in my arms waking up from her nightmares. She never remembers them. She just starts crying or screaming and I scoop her up in my arms and she wakes up. It's a bad sight to see. No one ever wants to see their soul mate go through that.

I like her, I really do. I want to tell her. I want to tell her soon. The sooner, the better right? There's always that thought in the back of my mind that she doesn't like me like that. Like I really will ever be her best friend. It's not written in stone that she'll fall for me. She was made for me but falling in love is her choice. No matter what choice she chooses I'm okay with, but I do want her to be with me. I want her to be the mother of my children, even though that would be pretty far away if she chooses me.

I heard a faint noise.

"Embry…. Embry…" Someone was saying my name?

"Embry!" It was getting louder.

"Embry, if you don't wake up now, so help me, I will throw water on you!" It was Leiko's voice, threatening to throw water on me.

I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me.

"Gosh finally! I thought I was really going to have to get the water! Dude, there's like 20 minutes till we have to leave. Get ready!" She told me.

Twenty minutes? Shit, I would be late on the last day of school.

I hurried and got up. Took a quick shower and threw on whatever I could find. I looked at the clock and I had five minutes to spare.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Leiko sitting at the table eating a bagel.

She had a huge bruise on her face from yesterday.

I sat down across from her and she handed me a bagel.

"Leiko, your face."

"I know. It's just going to bruise for a little while." She sighed.

I am a failure as a protector. I couldn't control the inner wolf in me and I failed to get him off in enough time. I almost phased right there. What's wrong with me? I had such good self-control except for that day.

We left for school in Jake's car. We got there soon and I left for my class, saying goodbye to Leiko.

I sat down and waited for some people in the pack. I had Paul and Jake for this class, but only Paul was coming.

I saw him walk in. He spotted me and rushed over sitting in front of me.

"Dude, what's going on with Jake?" He asked urgently.

"He's snapped and ran into the woods. I don't know where he is but I know he's not coming back anytime soon." I sighed, exhausted from every event that's happened lately.

"We saw this coming, didn't we?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah." I answered anyway.

He sighed and shrugged.

We sat for a while just watching everyone goof around. It was the last day so no one was really in their classes.

I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes only to feel cold, boney fingers run down my back.

I turned to see Sabrina and her entourage of morons.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be in your class?" I sighed, moving away from her hands.

"My teacher said I could come here instead." She smiled a cheeky grin.

"Uh oh, I smell trouble." Paul said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut it Paul." Sabrina snapped.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Embry. Let's take a walk." She ran her hand down my arm to my hand trying to interlock her fingers with mine.

I pulled my hand away from her.

"Take a walk with your entourage, I'm not interested." I had to say coldly.

I didn't like being mean to anyone but I've tried being nice to her, it doesn't work. She just tries and tries to hypnotize you with desire.

It's worked once on me, it will never work again.

I shuddered at that thought. It was a long time ago, right when I came back to school after phasing. I was beefed out, really tall, and my face was more defined. She saw and I guess she couldn't resist. She came onto me and I was weak to her ways. We went out that night then she took me back to her place. What we did that night I always try to forget. I was weak and she took advantage.

We agreed not to bring it up, so no one would know. She's been good on that side of the deal, mostly. Of course, I couldn't hide from the guys. They understood that it was a mistake and once they found out it was her they understood completely. They never brought it up, ever. That's why I loved them, they understood everything.

I snapped back to reality when her boney finger came under my chin.

"What you thinking of Embry?" She smiled a witchy grin.

"Nothing Sabrina, just go." I sighed; she was giving me a headache.

"Hmph, this isn't over." She smiled.

I just sighed again and looked at Paul. He just shrugged.

"Why me dude?"

"Cause you gave in once and gave her what she wanted. Now I guess she wants more." He said truthfully.

"Dammit. I don't understand why I had to be the one. Seriously I was strong back then but I couldn't get away from her!"

"Dude, we all have weak points, don't let it affect you so much! It's over now, soon enough she'll get bored and move on to someone else."

"I hope so…"

The bell rang to go to our next class. The day continued at a quick rate. Class after class after class until the final bell rang.

I walked out of class and down the hall. I was rushing to the car so I wouldn't bump into any unwanted visitors.

I made it to the car and met Leiko there.

"Hey." She smiled up at me.

"Hello." I hugged her and she giggled.

The smallest things she did made me so sprung over her. That smile, that giggle, it was all too much. I was in deep for her.

We got in the car and started driving to Seattle.

Half way there Leiko knocked out cold.

"Geez, why are you always sleeping?" I laughed.

Once we were there I woke her up and we started walking around.

She took me into a small boutique and made me sit down in a chair while she looked around.

She looked so concentrated looking for the perfect wedding present. She looked at jewelry, clothes, and other items which I had no idea what they were. She'd see something pretty, gaze at it with amazement and eventually move on. Or she'd see something less than pretty, cock an eyebrow at it, giggle and move on. Both of which were completely beautiful to watch.

Soon enough she gave up and we moved on to another store. We did that about three times before we came to a nameless store.

It was a strange store. It was small but it was packed with stuff of all sorts. I sat down again and watched as she looked through all these racks of clothes. She was almost done going through the racks when she paused and her stare was on something. A smile spread across her face and I knew she found the wedding gift she wanted to give her.

She looked up and waved for me to come over.

I walked over and saw what she was gawking at. It was a dress, with thin strap. It was a white sundress I'm guessing. I didn't understand why she liked it so much but I wasn't in the female mind. It did look like something Bella would wear though, nice and simple, flowy and a nice length. Bella and Leiko were more alike than she thought.

It was pretty cheap, only about 15 dollars.

"I got it." I said.

"Embry, this is my idea I think I should pay."

"No, I'll pay." I protested.

"Don't make me hurt you. Don't think I won't try." She glared at me.

"Fine, fine." I held up my hands a little scared.

She paid for it, thanked the teller and we walked out.

"So, you hungry?" I asked after hearing my stomach rumble.

"I could eat. What do you have in mind?" She smiled at me.

"Well there's a nice, small restaurant over there." I smiled down at her.

We walked to the restaurant and found a table by the window. It was dimly lit and the table was decorated fancily.

"A small restaurant?" She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Okay, so it's not as small as I made it seem, but it's not too fancy."

"Embry, we're the only ones here wearing jeans." She laughed.

I shrugged and the waiter came. We ate for a while and once we were finished we talked.

"So Embry, why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?" She smiled.

"Weeell, what would you like to know?" I asked.

"Anything. How have you been lately?"

"I've been tired and worried sick about Jake. At least school is over and we can spend more time together and I can look for Jake more." I said to her. "But how have you been lately?"

She thought for a while, her face showing different emotions. Then she took a deep breath and blurted out the last thing I thought I'd hear.

"I like you… a lot. I can't control the feelings anymore!" Her face showed surprise and she froze her eyes wide.

Should I tell her how I've been feeling about her lately? Should I tell her about the imprint or just let things go for a while before I tell her? I guess it's now or never. Just say it Embry, just say it.

Before I could say anything she got up and bolted for the door.

"Dammit!" I sighed and ran after her.

She was walking down the street with her hands on her head. I caught up to her and pulled her back to me.

"Embry please don't!" She tried to push me away.

"Leiko, stop, just stop." I told her, pulling her closer to me.

She stopped struggling and just hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into my chest.

"What would you be sorry for Leiko? I like you too." I whispered in her hair, smiling.

"You do?" She pulled her head back and looked at me.

"For the longest time." I looked into her eyes.

She smiled and hugged me again, tighter this time. It felt nice getting it out in the open. No more hiding, being able to act upon our feelings.

"So what now?" She asked into my chest again.

"Well, I guess we should make it official then?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded and I laughed. She was so cute when she was shy.

We walked back to the car with our hands interlocked in each other's.

The drive back to La Push wasn't that long since there were hardly any cars on the road. Leiko fell asleep again and I kept sneaking looks at her.

Could this day in Seattle have been any better? She made the first move, helping me to do what I probably wasn't going to. So we were official and just saying that made my heart pound with excitement and anticipation.

We arrived home and I woke her up. She staggered sleepily up the porch and waited for me. Once inside she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the room.

She didn't seem tired anymore, she seemed more excited.

Like we did every other night, we sat on the bed, legs out the window, staring out into the forest. This time it was different though, this time we did it as a couple.

I sat down first and she crawled into my lap and snuggled into my chest.

"I think I'm going to be happy for quite a while now." She smiled.

"Why is that?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Well, I finally admitted the feelings that were eating me up inside and you feel the same way. I've never been liked by a boy but I've never liked a boy either. In Hawaii all the boys were stuck up and perverted and I was introverted and shy. Out here, you guys are so different, well the pack is different. You guys don't judge, your family is amazing and you accepted me, problems and all. Embry, you are amazing, everything I'd ever need and I'm happy I get to spend at least this time with you." She sighed.

She confused me with that last sentence.

"Spend at least this time with me? Why not forever?" I looked down at her.

"You're meant to spend forever with the girl you imprint on, last I checked, I wasn't her." She seemed sad.

"Leiko, I plan on spending eternity with you." I couldn't tell her about the imprint just yet, but I could assure her that I was not leaving her.

She just smiled up at me. Then, unexpectedly she brought her lips to mine. They moved in perfect unison against mine. You know that cliché about feeling fireworks when you kiss the girl you love? Well, fireworks were going off all around my head.

She pulled away from me and even in the moonlight I could see the blush fill her cheeks. She looked away and giggled. That giggle, oh man that giggle.

I took a deep breath, hoping the butterflies in my stomach would flutter away already.

We sat there for hours, looking out into the woods. I heard the howl of a few people on patrol, most likely for Jake. The patrols weren't going successfully. But all the worry just wouldn't stay with me while Leiko was here in my arms.

After a while I heard her soft breaths signaling that she had fallen asleep. I softly placed her down in the bed and covered her with the sheet.

I got up, made my bed on the floor and lay down.

Sleep over took me quickly. Tonight I did not dream. Not even a single picture. My body got all the rest it could.

My sleep was cut short when I heard a scream ring out in the air. I instinctively got up and pulled Leiko into my arms.

I thought the nightmares were over. Turns out they just skipped a day.

She woke up and clinged to me for dear life.

"It's okay Leiko, everything is alright, I'm here." I cooed to her.

She was shaking horribly. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, calming her down.

"E-Embry, I still can't remember the dream. I don't understand why." She cried into my chest.

"Leiko, it's okay, it's over now. You're here with me and you always will be." I pulled her closer to me.

She just sobbed for a little while, still shaken up. Soon enough she stopped sobbing and just sat in my lap making little circles on my arm.

"I'm such a baby." She sighed. "I never used to cry this much, but with you I can't hide my feelings."

"I'm happy. You don't need to hide your feelings from my Leiko, just like I won't find my feelings from you. We're in this together."

"I'm happy too."

We sat for a while and she started yawning.

"Okay, you need to sleep. I'm right here, the nightmares shouldn't come back tonight but if they do, be strong. Conquer whatever tries to conquer you." I kissed her forehead and lay her down.

Once I heard her soft breaths I lay back down on the floor for a while, just listening to her breathe.

I never thought I'd be this happy. It was barely the first day, yes, but I was so happy with her.

I had to sleep because I had patrol early in the morning. I closed my eyes and once again sleep over took me quickly.

Just blackness while I slept, no dreams.

"Embry!" Leiko woke me up. "You have patrol!"

"Dammit!" I got up quickly and ate.

She walked into the kitchen and sat across from me with a bowl of cereal, smiling.

"What?" I asked through bites of a bagel.

"You need an alarm clock." She laughed.

"But I have you." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ha, Ha." She playfully glared at me then laughed.

Once I finished I got up to go.

"Bye Leiko, I'll see you at about noon." I looked down at her.

"Okay, Seth is coming over so I can't get into trouble." She smiled.

"I'm glad." I leaned down and kissed her goodbye.

"Bye." She blushed as I walked out the door.

I ran into the forest and phased.

"Damn, where you been?" Paul asked.

He saw my thoughts about Leiko and how we were a couple and the kiss, all the thoughts I couldn't control… and really didn't want to.

"AYEE, EMBRY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Quil screamed in my head.

"How does she feel about the imprint?" Paul asked.

"She doesn't exactly know yet."

"Oh come on dude, you seriously haven't told her?" Paul laughed.

"Shut it Paul, I'll tell her later."

"Okay, now let's get down to business." Quil said.

We were here to look for Jake, or at least convince him to come back.

"Jake. Jake you gotta come back bro." Quil sighed.

We knew he could hear us, our thoughts were still connected. He wouldn't respond though. That's how it went, he would try and stick to his animal instincts and block out every other thought.

"Jake, we need you here man. Nothing's the same, everything's falling apart." I said.

"Not everything." I heard a whisper from him and his thoughts went to pictures of Leiko and me.

"Jake, she misses you too. Everybody misses you." I sighed.

He didn't respond. Driving back from Seattle I had seen the missing boy posters. Charlie must have put them up.

From Jakes thoughts we saw he was somewhere in Canada. He was running around the woods there. He was still torn up.

"Jake, the wedding is in three days." Paul said.

He just growled in response.

We gave up for the day. He wasn't taking it. For the rest of the day we just patrolled like usual.

_Welp, here is chapter thirteen. I hope you liked it. I would love to know what you thought(: I've started the next chapter, it should be up in a few days. Thank you(:_

_-Miranda_


	15. Author Notice

This is a quick A/N. I know I haven't updated in almost a month but I have a very good reason! My internet was down for the last three weeks and I couldn't upload from my phone. I'm so sorry. Don't think I've forgotten about you lovely people, because I haven't! I am almost done with the next chapter and I shall be posting later today or tomorrow morning for sure! Okay, thank you, bye(:

-Miranda


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_YAY CHAPTER 14! You'll find a little lower down I was a little inspired by love. I don't know what has happened to me but I think I'm experiencing it! It will help with my writing though(: So please enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga. Never have, never will. But I do own Leiko and any other dysfunctional characters that come along._

The wedding was in two days! Two days! I had nothing to wear, no idea how to do my hair. I'd never been to a wedding. What where you supposed to wear? Did you congratulate the bride and groom? So many stupid questions ran through my mind.

Of course you congratulate them moron, why wouldn't you?

I sighed and leaned back on the bed. I needed some serious help.

I could call Kim, maybe she would want to help me. But what if she was busy? I couldn't bother her. But I'm sure she'd been to a wedding or two, and we were pretty good friends now right?

What the heck?

I got up and walked over to the phone looking at the paper taped next to it with numbers on it. I'd written some numbers on there for future reference.

I dialed Kim and listened anxiously to the ringing, considering hanging up with each one.

My chance came and gone when she answered the phone.

"Hello?" The cheery voice practically sang.

"Um, Kim, it's Leiko. I need some help." I whispered into the phone although no one was close enough to hear.

"What's wrong Leiko, what happened?" Urgency was evident in her voice now.

"N-Nothing. I just, I don't know what to do at a wedding. I've never been to one and this one is kind of important. I don't want to mess up. Like what should I wear? What shoes do I wear? Do I wear white? Is that rude? Should I talk to them? I don't-"

"Leiko, breathe," She cut me off. "Just come over and we'll go over all of this. And if you need more help I'll be at the wedding right beside you. Everything will be fine." She reassured me.

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you so much Kim."

"I'll see ya soon Leiko." She said in her sing song voice again.

I returned to my room and got dressed in warm clothes. It was raining outside and I was walking the short distance to Kim's.

I put on my long-sleeve with my thick hoodie over top and my thick denim pants. The only boots I had were some leather combat boots. They would make due for now.

I walked down the street in the pouring rain to Kim's house. My hair clung to my face making it hard for me to see.

Her big house was noticeable from the corner.

I sighed with relief that I would soon be out of the cold.

Walking up the steps to the front porch I got anxious again. She would be teaching me all I needed to know for a wedding but what if I wasn't good enough for the wedding. What if I couldn't find anything to wear? Many petty worries filled my head during the short walk to her door.

Once to the door I took a deep, almost calming breath. Almost.

I knocked on the door highly considering running away from the worry I knew was just psychological.

Her smiling face greeted me. She grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me out of the rain.

"Crazy, you're going to get sick just standing out there!" She laughed.

I followed her up the stairs to her big magenta room.

Her room was pretty. Four magenta walls beautifully lit by hung lights. Her desk was positioned nicely next to her big closet. Her window sunk into her wall with a bed-like resting area in between the two vertical walls. Her bed was big. It almost took up the entire wall.

I sat down by the window putting my feet up and resting my head on the pillows she kept there. Anyone who walked down the street would easily see my resting by the window but I was too comfortable, and stressed, to care.

"So Leiko, explain to me the whole issue with the wedding you were having." She smiled at me, seeming amused by my lack of know how.

I sighed. "I've never been to a wedding."

"That which is obvious." She smiled.

"Yeah, so I have no idea what I should be preparing for. I mean, what do I wear? Do I wear make-up or is that too much? What shouldn't I wear? Do I say something to Bella?" I paused for breath and she took that opportunity to speak.

"Leiko, calm down. We will prepare you for everything you need. Plus, I'm going to be there with you, just breathe!" She laughed.

"Okay," I took another deep breath.

She got up quickly and skipped to her closet. I heard a little ruckus, hangers moving, clothes falling.

"Leiko, come here!" She yelled from her closet.

I walked hesitantly to what was sure to be my doom.

I had no sense in fashion. I hadn't shopped since I was in Hawaii, there wasn't a need to. I bought all my clothes with my own money and I'd rather save my money than spend it on clothes.

I walked into the closet, a gasp escaping my lips. It was huge. Almost as big as the room. Who in their right mind would need these many clothes? There were clothes for everyday of the month, maybe even two.

"You like?" She smiled at me.

"Uhh, I've never seen this many clothes in my life." I didn't know how to answer her question.

"So what do you want to wear to the wedding?" She turned away from me and started going through her clothes again.

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to wear to a wedding." I sighed.

"Okay, here then. I'll give you stuff one by one and you try them on."

"Okay."

She handed me a dress that was in the back of her closet. I held it up and looked at the whole thing.

It was blue and had thick ruffles on the bottom. I lowered it and looked at her.

She turned at look at my still form. "Go ahead." She urged me.

"Ummm…" I looked down.

"I'll turn around." She sighed.

I quickly striped down to my bra and underwear and put on the dress.

It didn't really suit me, I thought. It was a nice dress but I would prefer not to wear it.

"You look gorgeous." Kim shrilled.

"I dunno… It's not really me." I looked down at the dress.

"Oh, well I have more here you can try on." She smiled.

"Really? I don't even own one dress and you own like ten." I laughed.

I tried on a lot of dresses. There was a hot pink, skin tight dress that I just did not like. Then a black flowy dress that she said clashed against my skin and many, many more.

I had started to give up but then she gave me one more. I held it up.

It was a nice light green color. Most light greens looked like vomit but not this one. It had a nice earthy feel to it, which matched me in that sense. Earth, sturdy and reliable.

I quickly put it on and told Kim to turn around.

It stopped right above my knees and fit tightly everywhere. It was a one shoulder dressed which made me feel not so exposed.

She liked it, I hoped. Her face was almost shocked, good or bad shock, I didn't know.

After a while I grew uneasy.

"Kim, what do you think?" I fidgeted with the dress.

"It's… perfect." She breathed out.

The compliment made me feel uneasy. I didn't need perfect, I needed acceptable. This wasn't my wedding. At my wedding perfect would suffice.

"But, I wasn't looking for perfect. I, uh, it's not my wedding, I don't need perfect." I bit my lip.

"Leiko, perfect is exactly what you need when you go to a wedding. Don't worry you won't outshine the bride. But come look you yourself." She said, gliding out of the closet, pulling a stumbling me along after.

She put me in front of a body length mirror and pulled me wet hair away from my face.

I looked at the strange looking girl in the mirror. She was developed. Her hips peeked out past her waist, creating a mature looking body. Her thin legs were not long and childlike but lean, model type legs. Her breasts had developed to a nice size which made her body look even more model like.

"Woah." I whispered, not believing that was me in the mirror.

"Woah is correct." She looked at me in the mirror.

It was me in the mirror, no denying that. My Hawaiian face was the clear reminder of that. My long hair falling in wet, wavy wisps all around my shoulders, it was my hair. My big gray and green eyes stared back at me, showing the same expression of disbelief I'm sure I had.

"You look perfect!" She sighed.

I looked away from the mirror, I hadn't really seen myself like this for a few months and I was growing uncomfortable with the highly noticeable change. How had I not noticed?

"Thank you so much Kim." An awkward smile spread across my face.

"Oh, we aren't done yet sister." She smiled. "We still have to see how we need to do your hair." She grabbed my hand again and pulled me to sit in front of a large table with makeup and perfume on it. I looked up to see my face reflecting in yet another mirror in her room.

I analyzed my face this time. I had a large bruise underneath my eye which was a purplish color. I'm surprised Kim didn't ask about it. My large eyes seemed out of place, yet they suited my face perfectly. My jaw line was sharp and defined. My bottom lip was much fuller than my top one and my nose seemed to be just like any other islanders, nothing very unique there, just that it was slightly more crooked. I had many small scars all over my face, from past experiences.

Then I went to my hair. It was long and the slight layers had already grown to an awkward length. My hair was parted in the middle and went in all different directions from the rain. Pulling a comb through it would be a mission.

Kim walked up behind me and started messing with my hair. She'd pull it all back then let it fall, pull half of it up then let it fall again.

"Are you opposed to any hair style?" She asked.

"Um, no just don't cut it." I only trusted myself with scissors near my hair.

"No worries." She ran to her little bathroom and came back with a blow dryer and curling iron.

Oh no.

She blow dried my hair for a good ten minutes making sure there were no wet spots. Before she started curling it though, she turned my chair away from the mirror.

"I want you to be shocked." She smiled.

"Oh, no problem there." I mumbled.

She spent a good hour and a half precisely curling my long, thick hair, the smile never leaving her face.

Once she finished curling my hair she started messing around with it. I felt pins being stuck into my hair and a lot of other things.

"Okay, and we're done." She smiled an even bigger grin.

She turned my chair around and showed me myself for the first time since she started my hair.

I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my lips. She was like a hair genius.

I had tight curls down to my ribs and the top layer of my hair was all pinned up expertly with beautiful light green flower pins. It was so perfect I couldn't put it into words.

Again, the gut wrenching feeling came to me. Perfect, I would have settled for acceptable. I didn't need this to be the day I looked perfect. Bella would look perfect, I would look acceptable.

"Kim, I-"

"Don't say it Leiko. You can look perfect. Bella would want you to feel perfect. She will look astounding and so will you, but everyone will know it's her day. Don't worry." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I smiled.

"Thank you Kim. You think you can do this in two days?" I asked her.

"I'll be over bright and early." She grinned widely.

She took my hair down for me so she could save the pins. I got dressed in my warm clothes so I wouldn't wrinkle the dress and got ready to go.

"Embry will be home soon and I didn't tell him I was leaving." A blush came to my cheeks when I said his name.

A suspicious glint was in her eye from the way I reacted to his name.

"Do I need to make you explain or are you going to tell me willingly?" She smiled a devious smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Leiko, tell me now!" She pulled me to sit down next to her.

"Well what do you want to know?" I said quietly.

"What is your relationship status?" She shrilled impatiently.

"We're dating! He is my boyfriend!" She said so she would stop being so impatient.

"Are you extreeemely happy now?" She smiled.

"Sort of." I sighed,

"Sort of? What sort of?" She looked at me seriously.

"Well I like him, I really like him, but what if he imprints? I mean, I want him to be happy but I want it to be with me." I looked out the window and sighed.

She was quiet for a long time.

"I'm sure everything will end up good." She smiled at me.

This time the suspicion was in my eye, but I didn't act on it.

"I hope." I got up, hoping to leave this time.

"Okay, I'll see you before the wedding." She got up and hugged me.

The way she was acting weirded me out. She was fine before we talked about Embry.

I waved goodbye and started walking down the street in the rain.

Why was she acting so strange when I left? Did she really think Embry would imprint and leave me? My heart fluttered at that thought. If he did imprint, would he forget me? No, he couldn't forget me. But his earth will be her, wherever she goes. He'll leave me, it's inevitable. I'll have to make my time with him count. I don't have forever.

My breathing hitched a little when I thought about him leaving me, but no tears came. No, no crying Leiko. He'll be happy, and you'll be happy for him.

I reached the house, and walked to the porch. I was drenched from the pouring rain so I went to change.

I hurried to the room and changed quickly into whatever I could find. Sweats and Embry's pullover, okay. I pulled my now soaked hair into a loose ponytail.

I sat in the living room. The room was quiet.

The emptiness of the house finally hit me. Jacob really ran away. He was a part of my heart just like Embry. I needed him just like I needed Embry, only in different ways.

I missed him terribly. "He won't be gone for long" I chant to myself, but I know I'm lying. He wasn't planning on coming back soon.

My throat dried up and my eyes burned as the realization of how much I missed Jacob hit me.

"Leiko, hold it together. He'll be back, I know he will." I said through my dry throat.

I heard the door slam and Embry's loud footsteps on the wood floor.

"Hey Leiko." He smiled at me.

His face changed when he saw my expression.

"I miss Jacob so much." I sobbed dryly.

He pulled me into his lap and sat with me in his warm embrace.

"Leiko, I know it's tough. It's tough on the pack to. We love him just as much, if not more than you, and the absence is killing us. We can still hear his thoughts; we can still feel what he feels. Ever patrol, it kills us to know he's somewhere out and he's not planning on coming back any time soon." Embry's voice was far away now, but he didn't loosen his hold on me.

I didn't mind, it was comforting.

"I never thought I'd miss him this much though. He's a bigger part of my life than I thought." I said through dry words, my sentence breaking in awkward places.

"When you live with someone they are bound to become important to you."

"Tell me about it."

We sat together in silence. The sound of his thudding heart making it easy to calm down.

"I picked out my dress for the wedding… well Kim helped me." I sighed.

"Oh really. May I see this dress?" He smiled into my hair.

"It's at Kim's house, she's bringing it over before the wedding and she's helping with my hair. It's going to take forever." I huffed, but couldn't help but laugh.

I felt chills form on his arm.

"You're cold? Is that even possible?" I laughed.

"Of course not," He laughed. "Just being with you sends chills through me. Your laugh is like my kryptonite. It's like music to me."

I looked up and kissed him.

With him saying stuff that sweet how could I not feel the urge to kiss him? His lips were soft and warm on my cold lips.

It started off as a gentle kiss but soon it got heated.

My hands went into his grown out hair, grabbing fistfuls knowing it wouldn't hurt him. His hands stopped at my waist and pulled me even closer to him. I felt his warm tongue gently touch my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth and our tongues fought for dominance, his eventually winning.

Soon I had to catch my breath. I pulled away and he took the opportunity to kiss my jaw leaving little love kisses all over. He kissed all the way down to my neck until he got to the scar. He kissed it multiple times, almost as if he was apologizing for it being there.

He started moving back up my neck and to my jaw again. I grabbed his face in both of my hands and pulled it away so I can look into his warm brown eyes.

They stared back, a longing for something in them. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"What are you wearing to the wedding?" I asked with a smile, resting my forehead on his.

"There's a suit in the closet somewhere. I'm sure I'll find something." He smiled.

"I'm sure you will… Are you excited? I mean, have you ever been to a wedding?"

"Yeah, I went to a friend's a while back but it was a small wedding. Not many friends, this one is going to be different. There's going to be vamps and friends and it's going to be huge. I'm as new to this as you are."

"Good, we can both make fools of ourselves." I smiled.

"I look forward to it."

The next day went by quickly, my apprehension towards the wedding growing with each passing minute. Embry had to calm me down every so often because I'd pace around the house mumbling to myself like a mad man.

That night I went to sleep, I'd been pretty calm, but of course the calm didn't last.

I'd woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The screams didn't come through before I woke up and Embry was still sleep.

I got up and went around Embry grabbing my boots and his jacket on the way out of the room.

I stopped to slip on my difficult boots and pull his jacket over me then I quietly stepped out the front door.

The cold, rain filled wind helped cool the sweat on my face and legs, helping me calm down a little. I sat on porch steps and breathed in deeply. The dream wasn't as bad tonight, right? I didn't scream that had to mean something. I still didn't remember the dream though.

I sat looking out in the forest; sleep wasn't coming back to me anytime soon. I was probably up for the day. It was probably around two or three in the morning considering that it was still pitch black.

Why couldn't I just sleep through the night like a normal person? I was being more like a baby, always waking up crying. The nightmares didn't happen the night before last. The nightmares were just sporadic and that made it even worse. I never knew when they would come, making me even more paranoid.

_Conquer whatever tries to conquer you. _Embry's words echoed in my head.

How did I do that when I didn't know what was trying to conquer me?

I stayed outside on the porch until the sky became a light purple. Embry would be up soon so I might as well start getting ready before him.

I hurried to the bathroom and got in the shower. I let the steaming water loosen all of my cold, tensed muscles. I washed my hair for Kim realizing I hadn't washed it for quite a while.

The small clock to the side of the shower read 6:15. I had to get out and wake up Embry or he'd never wake up.

I shut off the now lukewarm water and tied the towel around my body.

"Embry, Embry wake up lazy!" I shook his big body.

"Huh, what?" He rolled over.

"Embry Call if you don't wake up now, so help me, I'll get the water." I used that threat again.

"Ugh, I'm awake." He rolled back over and looked at me.

I caught a hint of shock in his eyes when he saw I was still in my towel.

"What time is it?" He recovered smoothly.

"It's 6:25. I think you should start getting ready now."

"What? Only 6:25. Leiko, the wedding is at 5, I think I'll be fine to get a few more hours of sleep." He closed his eyes again.

"Embry wake up now!" I said loudly.

"Fine, I'm up." He said getting up quicker than a normal human.

It must be a wolf thing too.

"I would wait a while for the hot water to come back." I laughed a little.

He came up to me and put his arms around me, pulling me into him.

"Come on, you know the things that laugh does to me." He smiled in neck.

I laughed again.

He brought his lips to mine and roughly kissed me. My hands snaked into his hair again and tried to return the amount of force but he had me beat. I didn't mind.

His tongue asked for permission again and I eagerly granted it, his tongue having control instantly.

My mind was moving so fast I didn't notice when he pushed me up against the wall and had my hands above my head, our fingers intertwined.

He started his adventure to my jaw and throat and I heard a low moan in his chest. He stopped at my scar again and placed a long kiss on it before he moved to the other side of my throat and placed wet kisses on it.

"Embry." It came out as a moan.

He moaned in response.

We needed to save this for later. Kim was coming anytime now and we did not need to be in this kind of situation.

"Embry, go get ready." I had trouble saying.

He growled but pulled away.

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." I said and walked out of the room.

I decided to make breakfast. I sighed as I realized I'd have to do everything in my towel until Kim got here.

As if on cue there was knock on the door.

"Hey Kim." I greeted as I opened the door.

"Hello lovely." She walked inside. "Here ya go." She handed me the dress.

"Thanks." I said and started walking to the room.

"Want to start on your hair now, there is like almost 12 hours until the wedding."

"Might as well start now." I sighed. "Just let me put up the dress."

I walked to the room and neatly placed the dress on the bed.

"Well what a pretty dress." A wet Embry wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What the-, Embry for such a big guy you'd think you would make more noise when you come out of the bathroom!"

"I like surprising you." He whispered into my ear.

"Yes and making me wet." I got away from his embrace.

"Oh do I now?" He winked.

"Embry, I did NOT mean it like that." I glared but I couldn't help the laugh that left my mouth.

I admit that would have been a good 'that's what she said' joke.

"So did you find the suit you're wearing?" I asked while smoothing out the dress.

"Well I found a suit in the closet but I don't think I'll look half as nice as you." He charmed me.

"Well put it on and let's see."

He walked over to the closet and looked through it until he pulled out the suit.

"Is it going to fit, you ARE a wolf, a humongous one."

"It was Jacob's," He hesitated at his name. "So I'm sure it will fit." He smiled a little.

"Try it on." I said.

I didn't realize that to try it on he'd have to take off the towel until he had to do it. The blush that came to cheeks was so noticeable he chuckled. I covered my eyes and waited for him to say he was ready.

"Ta da." I heard his deep voice say and I took that as the okay to open my eyes.

"Wow." I breathed. "You look… wow."

The suit looked amazing on him. There were some places where we'd have to safety pin in but other than that he looked amazing. He was a handsome man in a suit. We'd have to do something with his hair but other than that he was ready.

"I'm guessing I look… wow." He mocked me.

"Oh be quiet!" I laughed. "Now take it off before you stain it."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." He winked. "But no. I'm not taking it off until you show me the dress on you."

"What? No, that was not the agreement." I cocked my eyebrow.

"I didn't know we had an agreement. Now put on the dress." He smirked.

"Fine," I sighed. "Just look away!"

"Okay master." He held up his hands and turned around.

I quickly dropped the towel I was still in and put on undergarments. I snatched the dress from next to him and yanked it on as carefully as I could. I tried zipping it up to no avail.

"Embry, can you zip it up for me." I sighed.

He turned around and the shock of his face had me blushing whilst he zipped it up.

"How do I look?" I asked shyly.

"Um, you look… wow can't even begin to describe it." He stuttered.

Then he was in front of me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You look magnificent." He kissed me.

"Thank you. So do you." I said against his lips.

"Ehm." Someone cleared there throat.

Damn it, Kim.

"Nice to see the happy couple, but Embry I must pull her away so I can do her hair." She smiled.

"Okay just hold on." He said kissing me again.

She looked impatient in the doorway.

"Embry, she doesn't look happy." I smiled.

"She can wait." He growled playfully.

"No she can't!" She said loudly.

"Okay, fine. Just let me give her something first."

She sighed loudly and walked to the bathroom.

"You have something for me?" I pulled away to see his face better.

"Yeah, I know you don't have anything to go along with the dress so I got you this." He walked away and dug in his pocket for something.

I walked over and looked at what he was pulling out.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

I did as I was told and I felt his hand take mine. Then there was the weight of something on my wrist.

"Open them."

I looked at my wrist to see an intricately woven bracelet. It was a nice gold color but it wasn't gold, it was a type of soft fabric but it looked very expensive.

"Embry, it's beautiful but you didn't have to spend money on me." I said through strained words as I looked at the beautiful bracelet that fit my wrist perfectly.

"I didn't. I made it myself."

My head snapped up to his beautiful smile.

"You made this?" I was shocked now.

I looked it over and the little pictures on it were amazing. There were two that stuck out to me. There was a picture of a Hawaiian island that made a big smile spread across my face. The other was a picture of a wolf howling. There was texture to it and you could see little spots on it.

"Is that you?" I smiled.

"Yeah, that way I'm always with you." He leaned forward and kissed me.

I lay back on the bed and took him with me, still placing little pecks on his lips.

"It's beautiful." I said between kisses.

"Okay that's it, come on." Kim stomped in and grabbed my arm.

I gave him one last kiss before I let her pull me away.

"Gosh, are you guys ever NOT kissing." She sounded annoyed.

I just laughed.

"Now sit." She sat me down on a chair in the living room.

"At least I get television." I laughed.

After three hours of watching the most boring shows ever and her pulling my hair in all different directions she was done.

I looked in the mirror and it did indeed look like the hair she did two days ago only more precise.

"Thank you so much Kim." I hugged her.

"We aren't done. We still have to do make up and the issue of shoes." She cocked an eyebrow.

I let out an aspirated sigh.

"Kim I'm sure I have something."

"Well I will help you find that something." She grinned.

She pulled me back into the room where there was a shirtless Embry lying on the bed.

"Don't you look nice?" He laughed.

"It was all Kim." I said when she finally let me go.

Kim started digging through all the shoes I had and Embry pulled me to sit next to him.

"What are you wearing Kim?" I asked.

"Oh everything I need is in the kitchen. I'm getting ready here." She smiled.

Embry sighed and I laughed.

"Great." I smiled.

"I wanted some alone time before we left." Embry whispered into my ear.

"Well you'll get it after the wedding." I whispered back.

"But I want it now." He whined.

"Embry Call she is getting ready here and you will deal with it." I said firmly but smiled.

"Fine." He sighed dramatically.

I took his hand in mine and he gladly intertwined our fingers.

"Found something." Kim said loudly and held a pair of shoes over my head.

They were some white flats I had and they had a big bow over the toes. They were nice, I admit, but I'd never worn them a day in my life. I'd much rather wear my boots, but what do I know?

She gave them to me and I put them on with my dress. They matched I just needed something else white to pull it together.

"Do you have a white jacket?" She asked.

"I have my white blazer." I suggested.

"Get it."

I got up and went through the closet until I found what I was looking for.

"Put it on." She smiled.

I pulled on the jacket and looked at myself in the mirror. It pulled outfit together nicely and I was started it get happy with everything.

I sat back down next to Embry and rested my head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"You tired?" He looked down at me.

"A little. I woke up pretty early."

"Maybe you could catch a nap before the wedding."

"No, there's no time. I'm already almost ready and I can't mess up my hair." I closed my eyes.

"You won't mess up your hair." He laughed.

I laughed too and I was almost sleep when a pair of hands grabbed my face.

"What in the world!" I opened my eyes to Kim. "My gosh Kim, you can't scare me like that." I sighed, hoping my heart would start again.

"Sorry, I was just hoping I could start on your make up." She smiled.

"I didn't really want to wear makeup."

"Oh but you are!" She said and started on my makeup.

I sighed. I closed my eyes as the soft brushes swept over my eyelids. I started drifting off to sleep again and soon I was out.

I was standing across from Embry, a huge smile on my face.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and looked around finally taking in the surrounding.

There was an audience, all smiling with adoration on their faces. There were ribbon banners strung all around the room with flowers here and there.

I looked back at Embry and there were guys in suits behind him, smiling back at me. I saw Jacobs face and my smile got even bigger. Some other guys in the pack were there. My eyes strayed back to Embry. He had his hair messy on his head in a way that looked the neatest it's ever been. He was wearing a wonderful suit that was perfect down to the tie.

Then my eyes strayed down to my body. I had on a white dress that flowed down a little train. It was strapless and had a thin, transparent, white fabric continue from the cut to my neck. The bouquet in hands had the most beautiful flower I'd ever seen. My hair was up out of my face and I was guessing I had on some sort of makeup.

A wedding. That's where I was. I was marrying Embry, and I didn't even mind. I wanted to marry him with every fiber in my body. I wanted to have his children and grow old with him, or by him. I needed him more than I needed air, sleep, water. He was my now and forever.

My eyes focused back on him just in time to hear him say I do. There were cheers and a 'you may now kiss the bride'.

He grabbed the small of my back pulling me into his chest and placed his lips to mine softly gradually adding more force.

I pulled away and looked at him. Perfect.

Then my eyes opened and I was back in the house, looking at a ready Kim stare me in the face and leaning into a warm Embry.

"Finally, you're awake! There's one more hour until the wedding!"

"What?" I hoped up a little off balance. "Why'd you just let me sleep?" I looked at both of their faces.

"Hey, I wanted to wake you but he wouldn't let me." She threw her hands in the air.

"Well, you seemed really tired and I might as well have let you sleep." He smiled a little.

"Is my makeup and hair messed up?" I asked.

"No, it's perfect." Kim smiled triumphantly.

"Well then I guess everything's fine." I sighed relieved and stretched a little.

Then I looked at Kim's outfit. She was wearing a light pink dress that was strapless with little flowers on it. Her makeup was perfect along with her hair. Of course.

"Let me just put on my shirt." Embry laughed and pulled on his shirt and jacket.

When it came to the tie he looked at it for a long while before I sighed and walked over to him.

"Give it to me." I said yanking it from his hand.

I started wrapping the tie around his neck and he smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know how to tie a tie?" He smiled.

"Well, it always seems like the girl has to tie it and plus, my dad used to make me tie his ties." I said quietly.

He tensed up at the mentioned of the monster.

When I was younger my dad would always make me tie his tie. I don't know why but he did. Every day before he left for work he'd wake me up just to tie his tie. Of course, he'd never miss the opportunity to touch me inappropriately. He'd touch my butt, kiss my neck or do the whole ten yards.

My hand shook a little as a finished with Embry's tie.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

Memories, horrible memories filled my head one after another. I looked up hoping Embry's face would calm me but instead I saw the monster's face smirking down at me.

The sound that came from my mouth was torturous as I pushed him away with as much force as I could and backed ten feet away, my hands shaking by my side and tears forming in my eyes.

"Leiko what's wrong?" It was Embry's voice but the monster's face wouldn't leave.

"J-Just stay away from me." I said as I practically ran out of the room and out the door.

I sat on the porch swing and cried as I swung myself, my knees to my face, thanking God I had on shorts underneath.

I lifted up my head when the door opened expecting to see Embry, but it was Kim.

"Leiko, what's wrong." Kim asked sitting next to me.

"Oh Kim!" I nearly sprang at her and hugged her. "I couldn't get the memories away. It wasn't Embry anymore it was the monster. He was there where Embry should have been." I cried.

"Leiko, just breath please. Talk to Embry, he's worried sick right now." She hugged me back.

"B-but what if it's not him…" I hiccupped.

"You love him right?" She asked.

I just nodded.

"Well then it will be him." She smiled at me then got up.

She led me back into the house to the room. Embry was sitting there with his head to his face.

"Embry?" I whispered.

His head popped up and I was relieved to see it was his beautiful face.

"Embry!" I said louder and ran to him.

He got up instantly and I put my arms around his neck and jumped into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice think with worry.

"I'm so sorry Embry, I don't know what happened. I-I-" My voice cut off as I cried a little more.

"Leiko, what happened?" He sat down with me straddling him and looked at my face.

"I guess tying your tie brought back memories. Your face, you weren't you, you were him. It just wouldn't go away and my mind reacted the first way it could. You just scared me." I sobbed a little.

"Leiko, I'm so sorry. I would never want to hurt you and I would NEVER do what he did. I love you more than anything and I want you to know I wouldn't do anything like that." Tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke. "Leiko, the last thing I want to do it scare you." A tear fell.

"Embry, don't cry." I wiped the tear away. "I guess I'm not as fixed as I thought. Embry, YOU don't scare me, he does. I know YOU wouldn't do that but my mind wasn't seeing you. I'm just screwed up." I hiccupped.

"Leiko, you are perfect." He smiled as another tear fell.

"I guess we're just perfectly screwed up." I laughed a little and wiped his tear as I wiped my own.

He smiled and placed a long kiss on my forehead.

"He scarred you more than I thought huh?" He asked.

"He scarred me more than _I_ thought." I said.

"Well, it's about forty more minutes until the wedding. Do you still want to go?" He looked at me.

"Of course!" I said loudly. "We're ready, might as well go!"

"Okay, okay! Well then let's go." He stood up with me still in his arms.

"I love you Leiko." He whispered.

"I love you too Embry." I whispered back.

_Okay, there ya go(: I decided to put the wedding in the next chapter because this one wouldn't be right with the wedding in it. I'm sorry it wasn't up earlier. I had practice then a meeting and I was pooped. but i hope you enjoyed(: Review please, they're highly appreciated!_

_-Miranda_


	17. Chapter Fifteen

_Guess what? I'm back! (: Sorry I've been gone for so long, we didn't get that much time off this year. I'm not break now so I'm going to try to get as many chapter done as I can! I've decided to have this story progress a little faster. It will not be going into Breaking Dawn because I would like to get started on the next one as soon as possible. But don't worry, I may be making another Leiko/Embry story just a little later. (: So enjoy this chapter!_

**Disclaimer: Do I still need to do this? LOL okay, I don't own any prewritten character but own this story line and Leiko (:**

Once we picked up Jared we decided to go get breakfast, seeing as we were still early. We stopped at a small diner for a short breakfast.

"Hello, may I take your order?" The waitress asked.

She went around the table taking our orders then she came to Embry. Her eyes got wide and a small, devious smile spread across her face.

"And what may I get you?" She asked, her voice taking on a seductive tone.

"Um, I'll take what she ordered." He told her, just looking at me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything else?" She pushed, trying to get him to look at her.

She was a persistent little thing. She was short with light brown, almost blonde, hair and freckles. She had straight across bangs that only covered half of her forehead. She had a mole on the right of her nose and she was thin. She was pretty so she must be used to guys giving her attention.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said getting a little closer to me.

She huffed and looked down at me with a death glare. I smirked at her and cocked my eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Once she was gone Jared and Kim let out a long laugh along with my giggle.

"What?" Embry asked, oblivious to what just happened.

"She was totally trying to get at you." Kim laughed more.

"Really?" He looked at me.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"You were completely oblivious." I laughed.

"Well, I mean, when I have you why would I notice anyone else." He smiled and kissed my check making me blush.

"Why didn't she gush over me? I'm attractive aren't I?" Jared asked seriously.

That started another round of laughs.

"Maybe because it's clear that if she tried anything with you Kim would kick her ass." I laughed and Kim nodded in agreement.

He beamed a little and kissed Kim on the cheek.

"Would you fight for me?" Embry turned to me, smirking a little.

Why would he even need to ask? I'd do anything for him, fighting included. Trust me, if she would have tried anything I would have had to knock some sense into her. I know I don't look too tough but I can sure try to kick some ass. I've never actually gotten into a fight before but I had about a foot on her so I'm sure I could have taken her. Plus, just by my words I probably would have scared her.

"Of course I would." I finally answered his question.

He had the same beam on his face that Jared did as pulled me in his arms and kissed my cheek.

"I'd fight for you too."

That was obvious. He'd fought the monster for me, a group of crazy werewolves and anyone else who dared to mess with me. If that wasn't fighting for me I don't know what was. He didn't have to tell me for me to know that. He'd already proven it.

We waited a while for the food. Embry and Jared had started playing hot hands and Kim and I just laughed them.

"Here's your food." The same waitress came back.

She handed Kim and Jared their food then turned to me. She plopped it down a little and scowled. Then she turned to Embry, the same smile from before on her face, and handed him his food.

"Enjoy your food." She purred to him and waited for him to say something back.

When he finally looked up her eyes got hopeful and her smile got bigger.

"Thank you; I'm sure I will." He nodded.

"If I may ask, what's the occasion? You are all dressed so nicely." Her eyes were glued to him.

"We're going to a wedding." Jared chimed in and she didn't even look at him.

"Well that's very nice. You look very handsome." She complimented him.

My annoyance level with this chick was escalating at a dangerous rate. She was working my last nerve and soon I would not be able to be held responsible for what happened.

"Thank you." He replied and looked down at my annoyed face.

"Do you have a date?" She leaned on the table. Okay, now she was just getting a little too comfortable talking to us.

"Obviously." I said with poison in my tone and turned to stare at her.

"What?" She put her hand on her nonexistent hip and had a stupid look on her face.

I was shaking with the pure annoyance of her presence.

"Look, I know he's undeniable unattractive and you like nice looking guys blah blah. But you just look pathetic because you obviously know I'm his girlfriend. So how about you go do your job and stop trying to get at him. I admit, at first it was amusing but now you just need to stop." I was having a hard time keeping my voice level.

"I would advise you not to test me." She replied.

"No, she's right." Embry said. "I'm not available and more than likely will never be again. So if we may, can we please eat in peace?" He said calmly.

She looked hurt when he said it but she nodded and walked away.

Kim and Jared stared at me.

"Damn Leiko." Jared smiled at me.

"She was annoying me." I muttered.

"It's okay. You handled it well." Embry whispered into my ear and kissed my temple, making my heart flutter.

We ate quickly, paid the now calm waitress and left. We were a few minutes away from where the wedding was being held so we drove at a nice pace.

I couldn't wait to go to the wedding! I'm sure it was going to be beautiful. I fidgeted anxiously in my seat and Embry noticed.

"Someone's a little excited." He smiled.

"Oh shoot me for being happy to go to my first wedding." I said back.

He looked at me, made a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot me.

"Oh ha freaking ha." I said back.

He shrugged and turned his attention back to the rode.

Once we pulled off the road and into the forest I figured we were pretty much there. The long ride to into the forest was hazy in the memories I tried so hard to lock up. It was like I was going in reverse. The last time I'd been here I was unconscious and close to dead.

Trying to kill myself, I didn't regret it. I was lucky I didn't die though, because if I would've, these moments I have with Embry and everybody else wouldn't happen. I would never have felt what it was like to be happy again. I would never go to my first wedding with the people I love. I would never have gotten my first kiss with the person I want to spend eternity with. I would never have made the rode to being almost recovered from my horrible life. I would never have had Embry to stand up to the monster for me. Never had the chance to tell my family what happened. Never had the chance to have a warm embrace from my mother, no matter how awkward. I would have never had the chance to have a civil conversation with my sister. I would never have seen the monster taken into custody for what he did to me for four years. All the good things never would have happened if I would have succeeded in what I thought was the right thing to do.

The reason I didn't regret almost killing myself? I would never have met Embry in the first place. If I would have never left that house I'd still be living in the fucked place I hated calling home. My nights would still be filled with terror and hurt.

I felt Embry's warm fingers intertwine in mine and prove that everything I'd just thought was more than true. I gave him my best smile and he responded with a breath taking one.

"Okay, we're here." He said and I felt the excitement flush through me again.

We quickly got out and walked to the front door, me less graceful than the others.

"Hello." We were greeted by Carlisle.

We said our hellos and he led us inside. It was unreal.

Everything was different from what I remembered. There were flowers on every surface of the house. It smelled wonderful, like a room full of the best perfumes. The colors were so vibrant yet completely subtle. It didn't look like a house. It looked like a grand hall.

Embry's warm hand pulled me slightly and I realized I had stopped walking.

There were people everywhere. The house was buzzing with different personalities. It was an awkward situation for me. I'd never been in a room with this many people at once.

"Hello." I heard a high pitched voice ring through the air sending chills down my arms.

I turned to see the one, Esme. She looked beautiful. Everything she wore, indescribable.

"Hello." I replied nervously.

"I'm happy you could make it, Bella will be very happy you are here." She said, and then quickly wrapped me in a hug.

Compared to Embry's warm embrace she was ice. If Embry was hell, well hell had just frozen over and it was contained in her small form. The chills that formed all over my body were involuntary as I awkwardly placed one arm around her to attempt to hug her back.

She pulled away, said her hellos to the rest of us and quickly left. Once out of view I leaned into Embry, absorbing his warm. Hell was the place to be.

"Yeah, you'll never get used to that." He chuckled lowly and we continued through the house.

There were many hellos, some from dimly familiar faces, some from cold hands.

"So why are there so many vampires here?" I asked low hoping Embry would hear me well enough.

"The Denali clan is another clan of vegetarian vampires. They are okay enough to be around humans… I guess." He added defensively.

He had explained to me about all the vampires being here and how bad it was. They didn't want any new phases and they still didn't trust the vampires, especially ones they'd only met a few times.

"Hello." A familiar voice chuckled.

I turned to see Seth standing there looking really nice in his tuxedo.

"Seth!" I gasped and ran and hugged him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were gonna be here." He said into my hair.

"Well, I decided it would be good to come. Jacob would want us to be here." My voice got softer.

I missed him.

Soon after they called for us to sit down. We all sat down in the middle of the front row. The smile on my face never left.

The music started and I turned my attention to the aisle. I had to stretch my neck a little but eventually I saw what was happening.

The Cullens were walking down the aisle. Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, so on and so forth.

They all looked so utterly beautiful. I didn't understand how a person could be so gorgeous. But I guess they weren't necessarily people now were they?

They walked down the aisle and separated once they reached the very front.

I was staring at Rosalie's breathtaking necklace when I heard gasp upon gasp. I turned my head to see Bella walking down the aisle with Charlie. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

She looked unbelievably, and utterly beautiful. Her dress flowed as she walked; the bouquet in her hand seemed to almost match the design of the bodice perfectly. Her hair was up with the veil tucked away perfectly, only exposing the lace. The look on her face showed her emotion. She didn't look at the audience. He eyes were glued to Edward, her love, the one she was giving her life to. The smile on her face never faltered.

My eyes started to water and I quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"You okay?" Embry whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. It's just… she's beautiful."

He just smiled and grabbed my hand in his. I turned my head back to Bella.

She had reached Edward and was now looking deeply in his eyes, the same look on her face.

She wasn't plain today. She was far from it. It was stupid to think I of all people would outshine her. She looked breathtakingly stunning and it made my heart beat a little faster.

I was, for once since meeting her, happy for her. Now I knew that she really loved Edward. Jacob, he'd just have to understand. The heart wants what the heart wants.

They said vows and went through the priest saying what he had to say.

"You may now kiss the bride."

When they kissed, it seemed like everyone in the room disappeared to them. From my point a view it was like we weren't at a wedding anymore. It was like we were intruding on the most passionate moment they've had. It lasted longer than expected. Bella was a bright red color when they actually decided to stop kissing.

It was quiet for a while then the room was a burst of applause. Everyone got up and rushed to Bella, grabbing her in hugs and saying congratulations.

"You ready to go?" Embry looked at me.

"The wedding's not over yet!" He just looked at me then smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to Bella." I said. It almost sounded like a question.

"Sure." He nodded his head towards her.

I nodded and turned on my heel, walking in the direction of the crowd.

I saw Seth's big form and tried to squeeze in to be nearer to him, for comforts sake. She was hugging him and exclaiming how long it'd been since she saw him.

Once she turned away I took that as my chance.

"Bella!" She turned to face me.

"Leiko, you came!" She smiled. She looked even more beautiful up close.

She hugged me.

"Yeah. Congratulations on everything. I know you'll be really happy." I smiled.

"Thank you, it's really appreciated." She smiled.

"You really look beautiful." I complimented her.

"As do you." Her smile got wider. "I really am happy you came." She said and hugged me again.

I walked away to go back to Embry.

"You talk to her?" He asked.

"Yeah. You know, she's not that bad. I guess I was a little bias."

He chuckled.

After a few minutes of talking everyone started moving to a different, bigger room for food and dancing.

Embry grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the room. There were already a lot of people on the dance floor so we blended in well.

I pulled away from Embry embarrassed he'd want to dance with me.

"What? You don't want to dance?" He sounded hurt.

"No, it's not that I don't want to dance. I'd love to dance with you. It's just I don't really know how to dance." I confessed.

He smiled.

"Just follow along." He took my hand in his, placing my other hand at his shoulder and putting his hand on my waist.

I followed as best I could, tripping up a bit, but I soon caught on and actually started getting the rhythm.

"You're a natural." He laughed. I had to laugh with him.

I looked up at him. Was it possible for him to have grown some more? My head only reached his shoulder. Exactly how tall was he?

We danced for what seemed like hours. Maybe it was, but I didn't mind. It was just starting to get good when he stopped short, his head facing the back door.

"Embry, what is it?" I was worried about his sudden change of demeanor.

His focus stayed on the back door.

"Embry." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Jake is here." He finally replied.

My hand fell.

Jacob. My Jacob. Jacob Black. He was back? And he came to the wedding?

"W-what."

"Jacob. Is. Here." He said.

Before I could even reply he was pulling me to the back of the house.

We stayed quite a distance away but he could hear the conversation perfectly I'm sure.

I strained to see. Jacob was obviously upset. He was yelling about something. Bella almost looked angry too but I couldn't really see.

His rage worsened over something and soon Seth and Sam, in wolf form, had to start pulling him away.

I looked back at the unfazed guests then up at Embry. He was tense, I could feel it.

"Go help." I told him.

"I can't. It's not my place and I have to stay here with you." He said through his teeth.

I sighed.

I looked back and they were towing the hysterical Jacob away.

"I think we should go." He said and started pulling me towards the front door.

"But what about Jared and Kim?" I asked while he dragged me along.

"They left right after the service."

"What?" I was shocked.

He put me in the car and hurriedly revved the engine.

"Embry, what is the rush?"

"We just have to go. Jacob may be going home and we need to talk."

I sighed and leaned back in the seat shaking my head slightly.

Once we reached the house he rushed inside and I was left strolling into the house. Like he had predicted, Jacob was in fact there.

I didn't want to pry so I went to the room, kicking off my shoes and laying on the bed. I was more worn out than I thought. My body was screaming to sleep but my mind was racing.

I wanted to talk to Jacob but he was in a bad mood and I didn't want to take the chance of upsetting him more.

I felt a weight on the bed and opened my eyes to see Jacob sitting there. I sat up quickly. It caught me by surprise when he wrapped me up in a hug. His heat enveloped me. I hugged him back quickly.

"I missed you." I whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said back.

I shook my head wildly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You needed to get away so you did. I just hope you're better." I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you Leiko." He smiled.

"You're like a brother to me Jacob. I care for you." I smiled back.

He hugged me again and stood.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will take you out as a thank you for just being you." He laughed.

I smiled.

"I look forward to it."

"Trying to hit on my girl now Black?" Embry walking into the doorway smirking.

"Oh you know it." Jacob walked out mock punching Embry's shoulder.

He sat down next to me.

"So I'm guessing your talk went well?" I said.

"I just told him how much you missed him and cared for him. How much we all care for him."

I smiled.

"You're sweet." I said.

"I know." He chuckled.

I hit him and his face was shocked.

"Oh you're hitting me now?" He laughed and stood up, throwing me older his shoulder along the way.

My laugh was blissful as I joined his laughter.

"Say you're sorry!" He said spinning around.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed.

"What? I didn't hear you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I laughed harder and he tossed me down on the bed.

He sat down next to me and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Leiko, I have to tell you something…" His voice got serious.

"What is it?" I was kind of worried about his sudden change.

He was quiet for a while, contemplative.

"Embry just tell me!" I tried to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"It's about me imprinting." He said.

My hands started shaking.

Is he going to tell me now that he imprinted on someone. It was probably at the party. I should have seen it coming.

"What about it?" My voice was dry.

"Over the last few weeks the time I've spent with you, it was wonderful, more than that even. But tonight, you looked so beautiful, dancing with you, I want to do it forever…"

"but.." I cut him off waiting to hear it.

"But nothing Leiko. You're my imprint and I plan to spend as long as I live with you!"

I was in shock. So much so I couldn't even speak. I sat there with my mouth gaping open like an idiot.

"Are you serious?" I asked once I could finally speak.

"Dead serious. Didn't you think it was a little odd that I told you about the wolves, about imprinting?" He smiled.

"I actually didn't think much of it. I thought since I was living with you I had to know. But it all makes sense now… I was so stupid." I face palmed myself.

He laughed.

"It's okay, you know now and that's all that matters." He smiled.

"So I really do get to spend forever with you." I smiled.

"Forever and ever."

_There ya go (: There was supposed to be a lemon in here but it just didn't feel right. There are only two or three more chapters! NOOO :( BUUT it will now be uploading a new chapter to my new story.. YAY! Leiko and Embry live in that story too so you won't really be missing anything! Thanks for sticking through (: And I promise my next story will be significantly longer! Love you all._

_-Miranda._


	18. More Apologies

This is Miranda. I barely found a way to update from my phone which seems like it may be the only way to update from now on. but please let me explain. My computer broke and I can't use my sisters because she has no internet so i have been computerless for about three months and that also means i lost ALL of my documents/: so i have to start over and this really bummed me out... So please, PLEASE bear with me while i get my crap together. thank you so much!


	19. I'm Baaack

So guess what? I moved in with my Grandparents and they have a computer and wonderful internet access (: Good news is I'M BACK. Bad news is ALL of the chapter's I had on my other computer are now gone... Soooo, I am evaluating whether or not I should continue my story. I probably will but if I don't post within this month that means I've decided against it OR I will just do one chapter and finish this story line. BUT the other story WILL be finished. (: Thank you.

-Miranda


End file.
